


The Accepting Hero - Angel

by Johnsdatter



Category: Monster High, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aerialist Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angel Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dancer Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Hates Endeavor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High Monster Club, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Monster Family - Freeform, Multi, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah you'll see, big brother hawks, blood does not mean family, evdeavor's a+ parenting, family will do anything for each other, fuck endeavor, no beta we die like men, too lazy to write everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: I didn't stop but turned I think to the right as I ran. I could still hear those bad people following me and my chest hurt and felt tight. it was hard to breath but I didn't stop, I couldn't. I felt someplace good, it felt safe, so I truned and ran in that direction. It tricked the bad guys a little bit so they stopped for a minute as I kept running. I ran into someone and fall down, the concrete was hard and it hurt when I got up but I didn't hear what they said when I pressed against their legs. they got down and picked me up, the woman covering me with her coat and going inside the safe place as the guy called someone else out to guard the entrance with him as the men headed for us. I whimpered as I shook, they were going to get me.Izuku Midoriya ran away from home when villains came after him and his quirk that had recently come in. he left his friend and his family who only would've been put in danger and away from his dead mother who held the villains off, arriving at High Monster Club. This is how the small and very rare and powerful angel grew up for half his life with a family of monster performers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally started recently when I was listening to youtube and didn't pat attention to the songs and just let them play. it eventually went to a song I vaguely registered as knowing but didn't think about it. it wasn't until i sat up and LISTENED to the song that I realized it was Monster High's Fright Song and not a song about strippers. honest to gosh, i was so distracted it got the introducing the characters and i was like "what kind of strippers have a theme song?" before i checked it and i was like, "oh its monster high, i haven't watched that in ages . . . why did i think that" so naturally a played along that and they're aren't strippers but they are exotic dancers in a very high end club and bar. but I'm a weeb so naturally i added my current rave fandom, my hero academia. so i took the angel idea and base from The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master (go check her out, she's amazing!) but i chenged it because I love other mythical creatures and from the ashes rose THIS CHAOS. 
> 
> if you're reading this . . . enjoy cause i was laughing half the time i wrote this shipwreck! XD

A young boy of only 8 years old with green hair gulped air as he ran, his eyes wild and scared. He ran into someone and fell down as they stumbled.  
“Hey, look out where- hey you ok kid?” he shivered as he got up, looking at the concerned feminine voice and looked behind him. “Oh my ghoul you're terrified! Claud!” she yelled, another person came running towards them as Izuku could hear footsteps as the woman spoke with the man quickly as he whimpered as the footsteps got closer. They fell silent at his noise and the woman pulled him against her.  
“Go, I’ll make sure they don’t come in. Heath! With me!” he yelled as the woman picked up the boy and wrapped her jacket over him, quickly going in the door with him. The front door closed behind them as he heard the people turn the corner to the street. The woman keeps his hand down and him hidden as she quickly walks past all the noise and people to a back area that was quieter. She kicks open and door and closes it behind her with her foot.  
“Clawdeen? I thought you- what’s that?” another female says as the one holding him, Clawdeen moves and uncovers him, putting him on a couch and makes the still very scared boy. She cups his face and makes him look at her as the others in the room stayed silent.

“Listen honey, shh, it’s ok, calm down. Focus on me, look at me, look at my eyes.” she tells him in a soothing voice, the boy gulping and blinking, focusing on the brown haired and skinned woman in front of him. Once he can meet her gaze she smiles and moves her hands from his face, putting them on his legs gently and she crouches in front of him. “There we go, you better now?” he nods “good, now can you tell me a couple normal things about yourself?” she asks carefully, helping him get back into a rational mindset.  
“I- my name’s-, I-I’m 8, i have green hair and green eyes.” he says, his voice changing a bit as he relaxed.   
“Good, I’m Clawdeen, these are my friends.” she moves from squatting in front of him to sitting next to him, holding him against her side where he cuddles up into it, looking at the kindly smiling women in the room, some wearing robes and others not. “That’s Lagoona, Draculara, Frankie, Cleo, and Abbey.” she points to them one by one. Frankie leans down towards his level.

“What’s your name little one?”  
“. . . Izuku Midoriya” he answers quietly after a minute.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Izuku.” the accented voice from before was Lagoona as she smiled at him in her blue robe.  
“Izuku, can you tell us why you were running?” Clawdeen asks. Izuku gulps and holds onto Clawdeen tightly as tears fall down his cheeks.  
“Well momma woke me up last week and I got my quirk, so she took me to the doctor and then later momma was getting scared and stuff, but it was ok. An- and then today scary men came to our house and momma made me run but she stayed. I ran until I found a hero and I got them but our house was on fire and momma didn’t make it out. The bad guys got away and i remembered what momma told me, so I stayed by the hero until a policeman came over and i didn't like how they felt, the look in their eyes scared me so I ran. And then the bad guys momma fought came after me so I kept running.” he was shaking and Clawdeen had her arms wrapped protectively around him as a knock came to the door. A man who looked a lot like Claween came in.

“We had to chase them off and threaten to call heroes, they were convinced he came in here on his own, but didn’t suspect you or anything. I told them this was an expensive stripper bar and that we wouldn’t let a child inside so they finally gave up and left.”  
“His name’s Izuku, he lost his mom today in a fire they started when she tried to protect him and he knew something was wrong so he ran. Remember the fire and villain attack we heard about on the news today? Clawd that has to be him, he doesn’t have anyone and those people are after him for his quirk.” she tells the man before introducing them. “That’s my brother Clawd Izuku.”

“A-are you gonna g-give me to them?!”Izuku asks fearfully, making some brown ears on both Clawd and Clawdeen’s heads flatten in anger as they growl and Clawdeen holds onto Izuku tightly.  
“Hell no, your not going anywhere.” the woman snarls, his face looks happy and relieved and he hugs her, wiping his tears on her fur lined jacket.  
“Izuku, what is your quirk?” Abbey asks asks in her new accented voice, he looked up at her before looking at Clawdeen and whispering quietly. He felt like he could trust these people, and Momma said to always listen to his feelings, only telling him that was even more important with his quirk. He pulled away sightly and moves his hair, revealing a four pointed star shape on his forehead.  
“A Star Child” Cleo breaths, her eyes wide.  
“What’s a ‘Star Child’ Cleo?” Frankie asks as Izuku and Cleo keep eye contact.

“Star Child is a term for when an astral being like an angel or something has a child on earth and they get that parent’s powers. The Star on his forehead confirms that. Izuku, did your mom ever tell you what your dad was?”  
“Momma called Papa an al-alico-” he stops and thinks.  
“An Alicorn Angel?” he nods.  
“Alicorns in the legends are unicorns with wings. And Alicorn Angel has the wings and horn and all the powers of an alicorn, but a human body otherwise. Their extremely powerful and are very holy creatures. They can purify anything, heal wounds, and grant wishes.”  
“Everything in someone a villain would want to use and corrupt.” Clawdeen sets her jaw as the girls and Clawd share looks.

“Well I can’t very well turn away such a sweet child in need of someplace safe to live.” the girls cheer as Clawd and a guy with snakes for hair and sunglasses named Deuce smiled as Bloodgood held Izuku on her lap while he petted Nightmare in the club’s owner’s office upstairs. Izuku smiled, feeling safe for the first time since the mark appeared on his forehead.  
“I just wish there was evidence to pin to those guys after Izuku so they would get locked up.” Clawd sighs, annoyed, until everyone gasps. He had beautiful white wings on his back with inner feathers went from a dark green at the top to nearly white at the ends and a horn on his forehead in the middle of the star twirling outwards, also a perfect white and stains of shimmering gold and lovely green running through it. The horn shone as his eyes glowed white with gold irises and white diamond pupils. He blinked a moment later and his horn shimmered away, but the wings stayed.

“What just happened?” Abbey asked, confused.  
“That was him granting a wish.” Bloodgood says, still in awe. “We need to keep him safe and be careful with our wording. It was a good wish but we don’t know what consequences granting wishes will have on him.” everyone in the room nods, determined to keep the small child safe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to get an idea, Izuku's wings when he first got them reached just below his bum. now if he doesn't hold his wings up they drag on the ground. the top curve is above his shoulders by about 2 inches and even then the both outermost feathers almost drag on the ground.

Izuku watched as Clawdeen pressed her legs together while at the top of the pole and let go, running her hands through her hair as she finished practicing her routine. His eyes were wide as he watched each of the women who’d taken him in on their turns, as well as the new people he’d met. Cupid was at the DJ booth with Holt, Operetta was checking her singing equipment as Jinafire looked at her aerial hoop. The boy was in awe as he took it all in and someone noticed. He jumped at the sound of a laugh behind him, the feathers of his wings ruffling.  
“You like all this?” Robecca asked him, he smiled sheepishly.  
“I never got to see anything like this, as in so many different kind of kinds of dancing and stuff.”  
“Well most places don’t have so much variety in one place.” Robecca was in charge of equipment maintenance, so she knew everything in the large bar/club.  
“I really like dancing but Momma didn’t have a lot of money extra monkey so I didn’t say anything so she would use it on me.” Robecca smiled as his selflessness, putting his mother’s needs above his own wants and needs.

“Well if you ask I’m sure anyone here would be more than happy to teach you.” she laughs at his shocked, awed, and hopeful expression.  
“Hey everyone! Izuku here likes dancing but he never got to learn!”  
“Well we could teach ya!” Operetta calls in her louisiana accent.  
“Told you, now what would you like to learn first?”   
“Um, well I like Jinafire’s hoops and silks, but Clawdeen’s pole dancing looks like so much fun!” he seems actually distraught at having to choose one as he goes through the list of what everyone did. Jinafire gets his attention once he stopped.  
“You could learn everything here if you wanted, it would just be learning one or two at a time until you get it or dislike it then try another.” she tells him evenly “but the first thing you need it dancing basics so that you can be flexible enough to do what we do. You should start with that then go from there.” the greenette 8 year old grins happily and nods, about to get up before stopping and turning back to everyone.

“But can I still learn this if I want to be a hero? Heroes don’t, um” he stops speaking, blushing, as the girls and guys start laughing.  
“It’s ok, what we do is used to entertain people in an intimate way, but the reason we do what we do is because it’s fun and a good source of exercise. There’s nothing wrong with being strange, we’re all freaky, but it just makes us unique!” Frankie tells him, walking over in her workout clothes. “This place is called High Monster Club because we all have monster like quirks and we use it to our advantage. We’re freaky cool, flaws and all!” Izuku smiles and giggles, his eyes shining happily.  
“Before we do anything with you though, you need some good clothes to work out in, especially if your going to become a hero.” Cleo says, a smirkish smile playing at her lips.

“You really think I can be a hero?!” everyone replied that yes he could and the boy starts to cry.  
“Stop that! Now come on girls! We’re going shopping for Izuku and doing a makeover!” Draculara yells to her friends who agreed and it wasn’t even ten minutes before they were out of the club and walking down the sidewalk with Izuku’s wings invisible and tight against his back with some makeup covering his forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

Izuku sighed and his feathers ruffled on his back as he readjusted his wings. He’d stopped at the store to get some chocolate for Draculara and a couple other things. He had his headset on the that had the monster skull logo of the club on it playing music so he didn’t hear the slime villain behind him until something wrapped around his legs. He dropped his bags and tried to grab at the smile wrapping around his arms, legs, and neck. He opened his mouth to call for help, scream, something, but it only pushed its slime down his throat and blocked off all his airways. Izuku’s wings flapped wildly behind his as he fought to hold onto consciousness. His vision was blurry and was turning dark as a figure showed up before him in his line of sight right before it went to black.

Izuku groaned and swatted at the hand slapping his face rapidly.  
“Ah! Good! Your awake citizen!” the booming voice he recognized made his eyes whoot open wide and he quickly sat up to look at All Might with wide green eyes. His jaw dropped and All Might started to walk away but Izuku scrambled for his hero notebook, found it already signed, and he ran towards All Might trying to ask him to stop, but he yelped and grabbed for the number 1 pro hero as a pain shot through his wing. He held one tightly, gritting his teeth as they flew through the sky of Mustafu. All Might says something to him that he can’t quite understand but he registers his meaning.  
“Sorry! I didn’t actually mean to grab onto you, but I moved too fast and I realized my wing was badly hurt so I lunged and grabbed the nearest thing I could and that was your leg! Sorry All Might, but could you please land carefully?!” he yelle to be heard and he felt them land on something, Izuku went rolling and he panted after crying out at the sudden and rough feeling no his wing.

“Do you need me to take you to a hospital citizen?” ll Might asked as IZuku got on his hands and knees. Izuku calmed the strike of fear that went through him at that.  
“No All Might, thank you though. I can heal myself, it was just a surpri-” IZuku is cut off as he sees steam completely surorund All Might and it gets blown away to reveal a smaller weaker form. He sighed heavily.  
“I didn’t want you to see me like this, but this is my weak form.” he tells Izuku about the injury and all that happened to him. Instead of the reaction he was expecting (though even All Might wasn’t sure what that was), Izuku only moved over to him and knelt in front of him, one of his wings dragging on the ground a bit while the other was folded neatly against his back. He puts his hands out and his eyes glow as light reaches from him to All Might, the hero feeling his time get longer and feeling better than he had in months.

“How-?”  
“It’s part of my quirk, but All Might, I have a question.” he sits with his hands folded on his lap. “Can someone who was inadvertently the cause of the death of someone be a hero?” the question surprised him.  
“Well, it depends, can you give a bit more detail.” he lowers his head, his green and blond hair hiding the top of his face.  
“My mom died due to villains when I was younger because I was too weak and scared to even try to fight them and help her and I just ran when I could’ve helped her. I could’ve done something but I didn’t and she died because of me.”  
“My young man of course you can be a hero.” Izuku looks at all might with tear filled eyes. “It sounds like she was trying to protect you and it’s the villains fault, not yours.” IZuku gave a watery thankful smile and bowed to the pro before getting up, reaching a hand behind him to his shoulder and ran his glowing hand along his wing and waved it once to make sure it was ok before leaving the rooftop.

Izuku smiled to himself, feeling near giddy, as he thought about meeting All Might and being told he could be a hero until he heard shouts. Seeing a crowd, he joins them only to see the villain the had him captive not long ago with someone else in its grasp. The hero’s couldn’t get close but Izuku met mild red eyes with bright green, both shocked, and he was in motion before he could stop himself. He used his wings to boost himself over the fence and ran at the villan, throwing a backpack on the ground at it and using the distraction to grab the blond male staring at him. People were yelling at him but he just smiled at Katsuki Bakugo.  
“Hey Kacchan, hold on.” Izuku’s eyes glow a bit and his irises turn gold and the slime villain yells with pain, Izuku grabbing on tightly and pulling, Katsuki falling from the smile villain’s grasp. They hit the ground and Izuku wrapped his wings around his old friend before watching as All Might landed in front of them and blasted the villain with a powerful punch that changed the air pressure so sudden it started raining a bit.

“Izuku” Katsuki murmured, his eyes wide as the greenette with now bleach blonde hair ends and longer hair who he’d been best friends with until he disappeared when he was 8 standing in front of him.  
“I can’t stay Kacchan, you know that. Tell Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru hi for me.” the boy murmured before walking towards the pros only to get lectured. KAtsuki lost sight of Izuku at one point, he’d disappeared again. That night Katsuki came home and sat silently on the couch as his mom went between hugging him happy he was safe and yelling at him for being careless.  
“Mom, Dad” his voice was unusually quiet so his parents stayed silent as their son looks at them with wide tearful eyes, a few escaping down his face. “I saw hi, he’s alive.”  
“Who Katsuki?” his father Masaru asks.  
“Izuku” both stop and fall quiet, Mitsuki sitting and opening her arms to her son.  
“We should be grateful he’s alive Katsuki. We know that something was wrong when Inko died, and while we thought Izuku had died as well, we just need to be happy that he’s alive and maybe one day we can see him again.” the normally loud family is quiet that night, even as on the other side of Mustafu, Izuku walks into an apartment quietly.

Relieved shouts fill the main room of the large apartment that the five girls he’d first met when he was 8 lived in.  
“Where were you?!” CLawdeen yells, getting angry once she made sure he was ok.  
“A villain attacked me after I left the store and All Might saved me. After I healed my wing I passed by an alley were that same villain had someone else in its grasp.” the others are silent as he continues. “I didn’t think about it, and I just started moving. I used my powers to weaken the villain a bit and saved the boy it grabbed. Then I headed home.”  
“Izuku you have a big heart and we love that, but who in the world could’ve been so important that you would risk your life and revealing yourself to save them?” Clawdeen asks exasperatedly.  
“Kacchan” the name of his old best friend that he still cared so much for made everyone’s eyes go wide. He look s up as tears poured down his cheeks and his voice breaks. “It was Kacchan” Clawdeen pulls him into a hug and lets him cry, Lagoona ordering some pizza for the large group for dinner that night.

\----

“Young Midoriya! Have you not been following the schedule I gave you?” All Might asked the boy after he collapsed during their training.  
“I can’t, I work at night.” he admits, his cheeks flushing a bit.  
“Well we can work around it, what hours?”  
“From 6 to 10 on mondays, tuesdays, and thursdays, then from 8 to 12 on Wednesdays, Fridays, and sundays.” All Might frowned, those were strange hours for a young boy his age to be working.  
“Well I guess we can work around that, but I don’t like those working hours for someone still growing. We’ll be done for today, now go home.” Izuku nods and puts on his headset with the strange symbol on it before walking away and waving goodbye.

Izuku ran a hand through his half bleached hair that reached down to just past his shoulders and pulled the rubber band tying it back out, shaking his head as he passed through the still closed bar.  
“You’re here early, don’t you normally train with All Might until four on mondays Izuku?” Jinafire asks in her chinese accented japanese.  
“Yeah, but my work hours are clashing with the training schedule so All Might sent me home for today so he can rework it around my hours.”  
“Well you could have said something to Bloodgood, she could change your work hours to work better.” Jina reminds him, prompting the boy to go the the woman who could removed her head from her body. The dragon woman smiled after him and twisted around her hoop, stretching.

“All Might? I’m talking to my boss right now and she said it would be best for he to talk to you to plan my new work hours. Yeah, ok, here.” the boy hands over his phone and waits patiently as his teacher and boss/mother figure talk.


	4. Chapter 3

Izuku yawned as stretched his wings as he walked to the bar with two sets of things of coffee. He shoulders open the entrance and announcements his arrival with the shouted word “Coffee!” and like clockwork the main eight people he was close to came for their coffee, the girls coming over with the last two, IZuku takes over and gives the other to Clawd.  
“So the entrance exam is in a week, how’re ya feelin mate?” Lagoona asks, Izuku shrugs, still not fully functional. He pulled three flasks from his bag, handing the green one with venom and coffee in it to Deuce, the blue and red painted one with a golden gear painted on one side filled with oil and coffee to Robecca, and takes the red one on a strap and flies up to Jinafire who’s lounging on her green fur covered hoop. She takes a sip from the flask with tea and something else in it, Izuku surprised her everyday with what kind of tea and what he put in it. She hums and smiles, releasing a small breath of fire from her mouth.  
“Milk jasmine and hibiscus tea with traces of nitroglycerin, it’s delicious Izuku, xiexie.” she throws in the word meaning ‘thank you’ from her native language and Izuku nods, still half dead but waking up and flies down from her perch she uses to watch the sky change as the sun rises every morning.

Izuku yawns but leans on the bar and takes off the long fur lined coat Clawdeen got him the other year to reveal the workout outfit he wore underneath and going over to the stage that was open but had mirrors on it and started stretching.  
“So what’s your plan for today Izu?” Operetta asks.  
“After practice I’m meeting All Might at the beach, he wants me to meet some friends of his to help me get control of his quirk a bit before the exam in a couple days.” He answers and he stretches to his pointed toes in front of him before putting his legs out to his sides in a full split and lays on his stomach.  
“Well that's cool what time are you supposed to be there?”  
“7:30”  
“It’s 7:15 now! Get goin’!” Izuku’s eyes fy open and he scrambles up, pulling on his red sneakers and putting on the coat, putting his wings through the hole in the back for them with a flap over it and waves a quick goodbye as he runs out the door, taking to the sky. The boy landed at the beach that was fifteen minutes away less than half of that time with a yelp, landing on his feet and then falling forwards on his face. He got up and brushed off as All Might in his weak form chuckled.

“Sorry! I lost track of time this morning and I was almost late but your quirk made my wings a lot stronger and I flew so much fast and-” he keeps going, transitioning into his muttering as he thought about the rest of his powers that One For All could have an effect on. A throat clearing snapped him out of it.  
“Since you have a difficult time, we’ll be driving in my truck, come on.”  
“We are we going by the way?” Izuku asked as he climbed into the green pickup truck.  
“You’ll see” the greenette with bleached ends pouts but remains silent and dozing ptil the truck stops. He opens his eyes and gasps, they were at UA! We got out and looked around excitedly, not noticing the people near them.  
“Izuku” he turned around towards All Might’s voice and if possible, his eyes grew wider.  
“Principle Nezu! The only known animal with a quirk! And President Mic! The voice hero! EraserHead! Your an underground hero who basically fights quirkless because your quirk lets you erase the quirk of most anyone you look at! It doesn’t work on mutant types but it does on emitter type quirks! Oh my gosh! YOur the new wings hero Hawks!” Izuku is bouncing and smiling as he takes in the heros in front of him. They were all surprised that he seemed to know so much about their hero lives (especially Eraser Head who stayed away from the spotlight and the press) as his wings flapped unconsciously and he hovered midair as he went into depth on each of their quirks.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when Nezu said the little listener loves to analyze quirks.” Mic laughs and Izuku turns red, still hovering.  
“Yes, but while I trust your judgement Nezu, may I ask why Hawks is here?” the old pro asks from his buff form, having gone into it once he saw someone else who didn’t know was there.  
“Come inside.” they all follow him and once inside Nexu starts to speak. “I called Hawks as he can help young Izuku better than the rest of us.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I trust none of you will tell anyone, but I have a suspicion. Mr. Midoriya will you please move your hair from your forehead.” Izuku freezes on the spot, gulping. Eraser notices the absolute fear in his stiff posture. His mouth moves a bit but no words fall from his lips as Hawks looks at him curiously.  
“I-I uh I um” he finally speaks and takes a step back, his breathing growing faster.  
“So was I right when I called you that? You’re the child who went missing and was never found after your mother died in a fire at your house caused by villains when you were 8?”

“Um, yeah, I uh, I can't,” he whispered. Hawks steps forwards and moves his red hair, showing a strange star on his forehead.  
“Calm down, no one here will hurt you or be after you like they were.” he says softly, Izuku starts to try and control his breathing, rubbing not his watery eyes but his forehead and moves his own hair, showing a similar four pointed star on his forehead that was hidden by some concealer.  
“Let’s take this to my office, it’s safer there.” everyone is silent as they walked to the dog, bear, mouse thing’s office and once the door closes Izuku turns to Hawks.  
“I’ve never, what kind-?”   
“Phoenix angel” his eyes go wide at Hawks whispered answer. “What might you be?”  
“Alicorn angel”  
“I’ve never seen even a picture of one of you before, your amazing that you’ve yet to be captured or corrupted. I don’t and won’t judge you for whatever you did to stay away from anyone who would hurt you, but how? You were found out weren’t you?”  
“Yeah, I just followed my feelings like my mom told me and when I didn’t feel safe that day I ran. I found someone, and dancer leaving work, when I was running after I bumped into them and they felt safe, they’ve taken care of me ever since. Them and their co-workers. Their boss used to be a teacher so she’s homeschooled me since then too.” Hawks smiled and nodded, turning to Nezu after their quiet whispered conversation.

“No one in this room will say a word of this, and if Mr. Midoriya wishes to say what he is then he may, I do not have the right to say, but you are still here to gain some control over your quirk better. That is another reason I called Hawks, he can help you fly better while we watch and take notes that I’m sure you’d like to see.” Izuk nods and Hawks wraps a wing around him protectively, Eraser noticing how he near almost immediately relaxed.

“Well you’d best take off your coat if we’re going to do this yes?” Izuku stops and blinks, slightly cringing.  
“Ok, but just a warning, I’m a dancer and I was stretching before I went and met All Might this morning so I’m still in my workout gear.” after a confirmed ‘that’s fine’ Izuku took off his jacket and Hawks snorted, understanding what exactly Izuku meant by being raised by dancers as the others looked surprised but for Nezu. Izuku was wearing a black long sleeve crop top with cut out shoulders leggings under a pair of light pink workout short shorts. On his feet were his red high tops but under them you could see that they were legging but sky high black socks. He turned pink at the surprised looks but what sent Hawks over the edge into hysterical laughing was a comment from Mic.  
“What exactly kind of dancing do you do? You’re too young to be a stripper.” followed by Izuku indignant half shout of “HEY!”  
“C-calm down kid . . . holy shit” Hawks mutters as he tried to catch his breath. “Doesn’t matter what you know from the people who took care of you as long as they kept you safe from villains and the government.” he says once he can stand up straight. “Now, lets see those wings in action, your kind have some of the biggest and strongest, so let’s see how strong they really are.”


	5. Chapter 4

Izuku quickly dropped off the coffee, coffee mixtures, and tea to the bar workers before getting many words of encouragement and he ran out of the club and headed to UA for the entrance exam. He sat down after finding his assigned seat he heard a sigh behind him. He turned and saw a purple haired boy behind with bags under his eyes looking very tired. Izuku didn't say anything but couldn't help but hear his angry muttering when they found out they would be up against robots. After the intro stopped and as the written tests were behind handed out he turned to the student behind him.  
“Hey, you don’t have a physical quirk right?” he nodded, looking suspicious as IZuku got p and whispered in his ear. “I have a theory that there’s more than one kind of point. Hero’s are supposed to save people right? So there’s probably a secret kind of point system that they also use too. Try to get those.” his eyes are wide when Izuku pulls away from his ear and smiles. The boy nodded his thanks before they go silent waiting for the test.

Izuku sighed and stretched, hiving finished the test in half the time they were given. He felt like moving around, but instead laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, letting his wings go limp on either side of him as he dozes. It’s not long before Izuku lifts his head and screeches, catching attention amid the silent room.  
“Is something wrong little listener?” President Mic asks as a spotlight hits him. Izuku is glaring at the kid next to him.  
“Move your chair your on my wing!”  
“It’s your fault for having it be in the way, I just adjusted my chair so that I’m more comfortable.”  
“Kiddo, you need to move your chair off of his wing otherwise you’ll be kicked out for distributing the test.” Mic tells him and he grumbles but moves and Izuku pulls his wing out from under the chair leg. “Little Listener, are you done with your test?”  
“Yes” Izuku answers.  
“Go out that door and someone will meet you there and take you to recovery girl before the physical exam.” Izuku only nods and gets up, catching the purple haired boy’s concerned eyes as he passed, Izuku gave a weak smile to him but kept walking, his left wing dragging on the ground a bit as traces of blood hit the ground and turned his light green feathers red.

“I can’t believe kids like that want to become heroes.” Eraser Head grumbled as Recovery Girl healed Izuku’s wing.  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful. My wings are big and a bit sensitive.” Izuku apologizes, making the old woman by him reprimand him for that.  
“It wasn’t your fault, that boy put his chair on your wing while you were resting on purpose and considering where it hit I’m sure he aimed for the inside of your wing so it would do more damage. It punctured your wing at an angle so it certainly wasn’t an accident. He won’t be getting in anytime soon that’s for sure.” she huffs. “Alright there you go, there’s still thirty minutes left so you should rest here until it’s over and get some strength back before the test.” Izuku nods and lies down, his chest rising and falling slowly as he quickly falls asleep.

Gulping down some water, Izuku waits for the gates to open and the test to start as he spots the purple haired boy from the test approaching him.  
“Hey, you ok?”  
“Mm? Oh yeah, recovery girl fixed my wing right up.” Izuku flaps his wing and opens it some, revealing the blood still on it. “I’m Izuku Midoriya by the way.”  
“Hitoshi Shinso, may I see your water bottle for a minute?” Izuku hands it over and Shinso puts some water on a cloth towel he hand on him and starts to wipe down the blood on the boy’s wing as he spoke quietly.  
“Thanks for the info by the way.”  
“It’s just a theory, but I’m glad if it helps. Good luck.” Izuku smiles at him with a light blush over his cheeks when Shinso stands.

“WELCOME BACK!” the shouts surprise him but Izuku laughs at everyone from the bar and club.  
“Its was a test guys! I don’t know if I even got in yet!” He laughed as he looked from them to the large banner saying ‘congrats’ and the cake and food on the counter.  
“No but you will! We’re sure of it! Now let’s eat!” Draculara yells enthusiastically and Clawd, Clawdeen, and their little sister who was in college and was visiting howled.  
“Howleen! What’re you doing here?”  
“Came ta see my little brother! Whadda ya think?!” she gets him in a head lock and ruffles his hair as he best friend Twyla comes out of the shadows she’s been hiding in.  
“We came to celebrate of course, you being able to take that test is huge on it’s own. Only half the people hoping to go to UA even get to take the entrance exam, so this is a big deal.”  
Yeah! Besides, it’s a four day weekend we got off, so you gotta deal with us for another two days!” Izuku grins at everyone and before his nose twitches.  
“Is that katsudon?”  
“You bet it is! But seriously, lets eat, I’m starving!”

Izuku ran down the stairs to the bar and club that had just closed for the night at four am two weeks later with a bright face. The tired faces all around the bar of the people awake and the zombie like one of the ones that had just gotten woken up by the screaming stared at the bouncing boy who held a letter in his hand.  
“What’s up Izu? It’s too early for this.” Cleo yawns and leans on her boyfriend.  
“So that letter I got yesterday? Remember it?! Well i just opened it and it was from UA!” everyone perks up as the bouncing boy.  
“WELL?!” basically everyone yells at him.  
“I GOT IN!” the entire place bursts into cheers as Clawd grabs his little brother and gives him a noogie while the others make calls to the people who aren’t present.

“Yeah Lagoona? You need to get over here as soon as possible. Yeah I know your on vacation with you family and Gil in australia, just bring him with you if you have to, Izuku got into UA. yeah I know, so- ok bye!” Draculara tells everyone that Lagona is gonna be on the first flight back with her boyfriend Gil as Cleo hangs up from her talk with Ghoulia, their friend traveling the world as a transfer student getting her accounting degree, who’s also on her way back.  
“Clawdia is gonna pick up Howleen from college and she’s on her way.” Clawdeen announces with a grin. “NOW! Everyone! Let’s get some sleep so we can party tomorrow with everyone! The club will be closed for the next two days so everyone have some fun and let us celebrate this properly!” Bloodgood announces with a smile.  
“WAY TO GO IZUKU!” everyone yelled and Jinafire blew a long breath of fire from her mouth in a green color in her way of making a celebration known.  
“Can I invite someone?”  
“Anyone you want Izu.” the boy takes out his phone and covers one ear as he grins and the person picked up.

“It’s too early for this Endeavor” he grumbled into the phone sleepily “where the hell are you anyways?”  
“It’s me Hawks! I got in!”  
“Got in- you mean to UA?” he sounds more awake and alert now.  
“YEAH!”  
“HELL YEAH!” a voice on the other side says something to Hawks. “It’s the kid babe, he got in!”  
“Woop-di-do, now back to sleep, the sun isn’t even up yet,” the man grumbled into the phone Hawks presumably held towards the other man. He and Izuku laughed.  
“My family’s holding a party tomorrow night at the club, can you come?!”  
“Hell yeah kid! I’ll be there even if I have to ditch Endeavor during a patrol to do it! High Monster Bar and Club right?”  
“Yep! See you then!”

“Forget about sleep, I won’t be able to! Let’s go shopping!” Draculara says and the close friend agree, the rest saying that they we’re going to go sleep. They all change and in the dressing room someones phone rings, Frankie answers before connecting it to the bluetooth speak so they could all talk and hear.  
“Hay mate! Congrats!” Lagoona says.  
“Thanks Lagoona!”  
“So my mum is a designer, you know that? Well she’s offered to come back with me an Gil and make your hero costume for ya! How’d you like that?”  
“That would be awesome Lagoona! Tell your mom thanks!”  
“No problem mate, we and the fam will be over tomorrow at noon, see ya then!”  
“This is so exciting! Come on! This calls for some splurging, meaning-” Draculara starts and Cleo smiles, coninuting “that we’re paying for anything you want!” the two very rich girls smile in their own ways to the excited group.

“What do you wanna do first Izuku?”  
“Um-” his stomach growling cut the boy off and everyone laughs as they finish dressing.  
“Food it is, most places aren’t even open anyways. But after we eat and waist some time?”  
“I like Kohls and Pandora, but I definitely want to go to Hot Topic!”  
“Then we’ll go to all three, and don't forget the rule when we pay for your shopping.” Draculara remind him.  
“If you or Cleo pays for me we go to two stores of oyue choing and you give me a makeover, I know. Let’s do it!”   
“That’s the spirit!” Frankie exclaims and the group goes downstairs and leaves the club.

“Oh! Izu, come here.” Cleo calls and the greenette comes over, lead by Clawdeen since he was blindfolded. She gave a hum and the other girls around him said yes and agreed with her about the outfit she picked for the makeover. When they checked out they took the blindfold off since he couldn’t see the outfit and shoes they’d made him try on and tell the girls if they fit or not. They didn’t need makeup, but they decided to splurge some more and get the makeup they needed for him and he picked out some for himself that he wanted.

They got back and Iet his family work on him, him still blindfolded until the outfit was on and make up and then he was lead to a mirror and allowed to look at himself as they waited patiently with fingers crossed. Izuku examined himself, he had on a long white high low cut skirt and a pink crop top that matched the pink waistband on the skirt and was a halter with lose but numerous waves on the front giving it a deep neckline that showed his collarbone with a breen choker on it. The top didn’t have much of a back, being tied off in the back like a corset by white string. His hair was pulled back into a neat but messy bun with a couple curls around his face and a bright white headband with a jeweled flower on it on his head. On his feet was a pair of wedges with light brown for the heel and a pale baby pink slip over his toes and back that went around his ankle to hold it. He got close and examined the pastel pink and medium green eyeshadow with dark pink around his eyes and white eye liner. On his cheeks was a neutral blush with bronzer and his lips has shimmery pale pink gloss on them.  
“Well?”  
“I love it.” they clap hands in celebration.  
“Alright then, let’s go to your stores and get you what you wanted now that we’re done and all three places are now open.” Clawdeen grins.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet mavis this has blown up! I had no idea this would be so popular. it's not much to be honest but to me it's a big deal! thanks for the kudos and everything everyone! please enjoy!

Izuku sighed and rolled his shoulder, he was still sore from that guy at the bar last night. He got kicked out for assaulting him and banned from the club forever, but it still scared Izuku that someone got to him. He walked in the classroom by only two steps before he froze at a voice he recognized. Turning, Izuku saw the back of a man with blue hair that was yelling at a boy with spiky blond hair. Red eyes once more locked with green and the man moved aside to look at where the boy he was telling off was looking. They were silent for a minute before the blond smirked as he boy grinned happily.  
“KACCHAN!” he yelled jumping at the other and holding onto his like a koala as he used his wings to help balance the off put blond.  
“I can’t believe you Deku. I don’t see you for years, you show up then leave, and now your here. You fuckin shit!” he snarls with less venom than would be normal or expected and he detached the boy and gave him a noogie. Izuku giggled and managed to pull away, looking and blinking at the man wearing glasses with blue hair.

“Hello! My name is Tanya Iida, could you please refrain from hitting things and people with your wings though?” he asks and waves his hand as he took off his glasses and showed the fractured lenses to Izuku. The boy gasped and apologized, bowing. “It’s alright, I have another pair but please be more careful in the future!”  
“Of course, I normally have a very good sense of where people are in the room around me and were my wings are but I was just so excited to see Kacchan after so long that I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Well alright then, but will you please tell Kac-”  
“Don’t you dare call me that.” the blond snapped.  
“Only I’m allowed to call him Kacchan, his name is Katsuki Bakugo, and you can’t really tell him what to do. No one can, sorry.” Izuku waves at Iida before going over to his seat by the window and when his shoulder is tapped, he’s met with a smirking face.

“Shinso! You got in!”  
“Only thanks to you and your theory being right, It’s thanks to you I got in.”  
“Oh that’s awesome Shinso, I can’t wait to work with you!” Shinso nodded and smiled a bit, taking the seat behind Izuku. Izuku flapped one wing, rolling it at the join as he quietly groaned.  
“What’s wrong?” Shinso asked.  
“My wing’s just sore, a got pushed against a wall really hard last night at work and my wing and shoulder are still sore.”  
“What’s your job?”  
“I’m a dancer.” Izuku answers.  
“My parents come home often with sore muscles so I’m pretty good at massages. WOuld you like me to try it on you while we wait for class to start? It’s still another 20 minutes until it’s supposed to start.” Izuku smiles and replies that he’d like that so Shinso has him sit on his desk as he rubs at Izuku’s shoulders and base of his wings. Izuku hums and sighs happily, his attentive ears hearing someone walking towards him. He doesn’t open his eyes with they stop in front of him. 

“Your wings are so pretty!” a feminine voice gasps, awe touching her tone. Another girl next to her voices her agreement, her tone more excited and slightly pumped than the other’s.  
“Thanks” Izuku replies, not opening his eyes “wow that feels amazing” he sighed, throwing his head back as Shinso rubs the base of his wings and his feathers ruffle slightly into his hands.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m just s-” Izuku stops and pulls away form Shinso, looking at the front of the class. “Teacher’s here” he mutters, sitting at his desk.

The classroom slowly grows quiet as people notice the yellow caterpillar thing at the front. It sits up, the face Izuku recognizes sucking down a pouch of some kind before standing and losing the sleeping bag.  
“It took you 5 minutes to quiet down after the bell rang, we have a lot of work to do. I’m your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, now get on your gym uniforms and meet me outside.” Erzaser Head says tiredly. Everyone does as told and when Aizawa explains the quirk assessment test, he gets asked by a brunette girl with a bob hair but Aizawa tells them of how UA works and then turns to Katsuki. Izuku watches in awe of how strong his childhood friend had gotten since he really saw him last before the tests began. He didn’t want to use One For All since he still broke his bones when using it and didn’t do very well, only able to use his abilities and wings on the long jump and foot race. He was nervous by the last test and it was his turn to throw the ball.

He took a deep breath and took the chance to combine his healing abilities with his new strength quirk. His irises turn gold and his pushed the power of One For All through his arm, throwing the ball with his strength before he pushed healing through his arm right after, healing the broken arm right as it was breaking. The ball went a surprising 984 meter, putting his score for the ball throw in second place. And yet his heart broke as he saw his name wasn't last like he expected, but Shinso’s was.  
“By the way, telling you the person in last would be expelled was just a logical rouse to get you do your best.” Aizawa tells the class. Shinso muttered something under his breath after he sighed in relief.  
“I’m so glad, you wouldn’t have deserved that Shinso!” Izuku told his new friend who nodded in thanks.  
“Hey Deku?” it wasn’t Bakugo’s voice so Izuku turned around confused only to see the girl with a brown bob. “I’m Ochako Uraraka, your wings look super soft, can I touch them?” she asks. Izuku backs up a step nervously.  
“Um, I really don’t like people touching my wings.”  
“But you let him touch them.” she pointed to Shinso who came up next to Izuku.  
“I was giving him a massage, and I wasn’t really touching his wings, I was massaging his shoulders because they were sore.”

“And fucking besides round face” the voice that Izuku did know made him and the other two look at Bakugo approaching. “He doesn’t like people he doesn’t know touching his wings. It fucking freaks him out.” her eyes go wide and she apologizes.  
“I’m sorry Deku, I didn’t know.”  
“I didn’t tell you, so it's ok, but pl-”  
“Alright everyone, go inside, the school days not over yet. You have more classes, so go get changed.” Aizawa yells at the brand new Class 1A. 

The first day of school was then uneventful after that until their first hero training 101 class when All Might burst in through the door and everyone went nuts. Izuku was used to being the number 1 but still got that incredible rush of awe and amazement every time he saw his mentor. They were split into pairs of two before being set against each other as heroes and villains. Izuku looked at his stick that had the letter D on it and looked around, seeing another D he goes over to the girl with purple hair and long piece going from her earlobes.   
“D?” he asked, she turned and showed him her stick, he did the same and she smiled a bit.  
“Kyoka Jiro”  
“Izuku Midoriya”  
“Nice to meet you Izuku, wonder who we’ll be up against.” she turns towards All Might as everyone found their pairs.  
“I’m also curious if we’ll get hero or villain.” she nods her agreement as she looks at his outfit with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He blushes a bit, wondering how in the world he let his family decide on the final look without him looking at it. And letting Draculara of all of them design it in the first place.

His costume was in two pieces, the bottom was a pair of dark green very stretchy leggings covered down to his knees by a solid white skirt-like wrap with brown and white sandals on his feet that were very durable, but similar in looks to dance shoes but had a small heel on them. The top was similar to the one from the outfit he’d gotten recently, a crop top that went behind and under his wings and tied off. It was a flat front and sloped it and attached to a light small golden collar. His hair was twisted and held against his head by a green and white beaded clip that stretched against his head and the two combs with the symbol for High Monster on either side pushed into his untamable hair to hold the extra in place. His mask was delicate and intricate, being a base white with green detailing and stopping below his forehead, giving his horn room if he used his powers and it appeared. On his arms, legs, and around his waist were seemingly decorative items. They were all a warn forest green that watched his eyes, there ‘leg warmers’ on his legs that reached his knees, ‘sleeves’ that went from his wrists to his bicep and had a loop his thumb went through, and a soft green ‘sash’ tied off around his waist.  
“My family designed it.” he left it at that as All Might called out the hero teams and villain teams.

It was heroes B against villains I, heroes J against H, heroes E against villains D, heroes A against F, and heroes C against G. Izuku looked at their opponents, and gulped. It was him and Jiro against Bakugo and a blond guy with a black lightning bolt through his hair.  
“The guy with the lightning bolt it a friend of mine, Denki Kaminari, his quirk is lightning. He can release lightning form his body but can’t really control where it goes. And if he uses too much voltage his mind kinda shuts down.” she says to Izuku quietly.  
“This works out great then because I know Kacchan. I’ll think of a plan while we wait for our turn, then I’ll tell you.”  
“I’ll trust you on that.” she smirks and they leave the first two teams. It was a boy named Eijiro Kirishima and a girl named Momo Yaoyozoru as the heroes against a guy named Mashirao Ojiro and Yuga Aoyama. Thee hero’s took the win by capturing the villain. Then it was Rikido Sato and Fumikage Tokoyami as heroes against Mezo Shoji and Shinso, the villains took the win by capturing the heroes. Then it was Jiro and Izuku’s turn. They found their bomb on the third floor as Izuku explained his plan while they got their ear pieces set up.

“Kacchan will definitely go after me but he’s too smart to just ditch Kaminari if I remember him correctly. He’ll use him and try to distract me so that Kaminari will go after you. I think you should stay here and guard the bomb. If you hear anyone get close than let me know and I’ll either go deal him or let you know I can’t.”  
“What are you going to do? You don’t have any weapons on you and your wings and strength are good, but not very helpful unless your in close quarters.” Jiro points out, making Izuku grin. He pulls on a piece of his costume and the white wrap falls off. Jiro’s eyes brows rise up into her bangs as she sees the hidden supplies on him. There was a whip on his right leg along with some things in bottles and medical supplies his left. Jiro laughed “Ok, did not see that coming, but you know what, that was badass. Ok, let’s go with you plan.” right after she said that All Might gave the ok for the heroes to move in.   
“Guess we don’t have much a choice anyways. Keep me posted.” Jiro nods as Izuku flies out of the room and down to the second floor where he could hear Bakugo and Kaminari arguing, trying and failing to be quiet. Izuku grinned and leaned on the wall similarly to how he would against a pole and slapped the end of whip against the floor. The voices stopped and they continued to make their way down the hallways. He flew up to the high ceiling and waited as they turned a corner.

“Bakugo, he’s not here, maybe you were hearing things. They’re both probably guarding the bomb, I’m sure they are if Kyoka is on their team.” Kaminari whispers.  
“And I’m telling you that Deku has always had very good near foolproof plans and that he’s gonna wait for us away from the bomb and try to stop us.” Bakugo growled back the electricity user.  
“Aww! Kacchan!” they startle and look up, seeing Izuku hovering in place with his wings flapping silently as he sat in the air cross legged. He grinned at them. “I’m flattered!” He said as he straightened his legs and landed in front of the two. Well if I’m the villain, I might as well play the part, he thought to himself as he landed and looked at the two down his nose and from the corner of his eye as he licked his lip. “But you really should be more careful, wouldn’t want you to get punished.” he purred. Both boys grew slightly pink at that.

“Pikachu, you remember the plan I told you, now go!” he yelled as he charged at Izuku. Izuku swung his whip at Kaminari as he jumped over Bakugo and pulled the knot on his sash loose as flicked his wrist. Izuku yelled out as Bakugo turned as he ran under the other boy and aimed an explosion at his shoulder. Izuku landed on the ground and rolled as another explosion was aimed at him. He cursed as he watched Kaminari run around the next corner. He flew out of Katsuki’s reach and pressed his comm link.  
“Kaminari’s on his way, but I got him with my whip’s numbing tassel on the leg. I’m not sure if it broke skin like it needed to work though.”  
“I can hear him slowing down, so I think it worked. How’re you holding it with Bakugo?” she asked as Izuku grunted and dodged the blonde boy. It would be easier if her was on the first floor with industrial height ceilings, but he’d just have to settle for the tall ones of the second floor.   
“Yeah, I’m working on that, I’ll try to hurry.” Izuku turning off his end of the comm link so he can focus and looks around, seeing his sash on the floor near Bakugo he takes a chance and does a fast dives for it.

Izuku slides as he lands, grabbing the sash, and watches Bakugo run at him. He set his jaw and doesn’t jump, but runs and slides through the other’s legs, using his wings to knock him off them while getting up and twisting. At Bakugo moves to catch himself something wraps around his neck and he’s pulled back. Legs wrap around his torso and arms at his elbows and he’s in the air, trapped, as Izuku pulls the sash tighter.  
“I understand you being upset with me Kacchan but I had to leave for my own safety. My life depended on it, so later we can talk this out if you want but for now just, give, up!” Bakugo struggled but didn’t as much as Izuku quietly hissed at him. IZuku waited for Bakugo to go limp and quickly released his sash so the blond could breath, wrapped up his wrists and ankles with capture tape, then radioed Jiro. “Jiro? I got Kacchan dealt with, he’s in capture tape. Where’s Kaminari?”

“He’s getting too close for comfort, he’s on the third floor and is two hallways away.” Izuku flies towards the bomb they were guarding. “We know each other so well that if we fought we’d be at an impasse so please hurry. We have no problem sparring but-” she doesn’t finish her statement.  
“Got it, cutting him off now.” Izuku turns the corner and slams his feet into Kaminari’s chest as he has suddenly turned around. Kaminari hits the concrete floor with a thud and winces, his eyes becoming unfocused. Izuku moves and grabs one of the vials on his thigh. He stops and grits his teeth but continues to hold Kaminari down as he releases a large amount of electricity. Izuku shook his head and unplugged the vial, putting it under the blond boy's nose and it quickly knocked him out. Small sparks flew over Izuku’s skin and he whimpered when he moved his body in any way to quickly put nonetheless moved fast and tied Kaminari up. He stood on shaking knees as All Might announced the villains won while Izuku’s vision started to get blearier. 

He gulped and looked at Jiro who was running towards him and he fell on his side, catching himself on his arms as his wings went limp. His vision was fading as he looked at Jiro’s concerned expression right by him and she sat in front of him and tried to listen to the words that were falling from her mouth but couldn’t hear anything over the buzzing. He blinked slowly before he let the black take over, his arms giving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta readers are for the weak, hope you enjoyed this! comment what you think and please leave kudos! see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in one day, let's where this mess takes our crew next!

Class 1A watched the monitors as Izuku made a very fast and impressive dive and Bakugo runs at him. Izuku slides through the blond’s legs and pops up as soon as he's through while using his wings to put him off balance. As Bakugo falls hooks his sash around him and with crossed arms so when he tugs back and wraps his legs tightly around Katsuki he uncrosses his arms and tugs tightly on the sash. He hisses something they couldn’t hear to the blond boy as he struggled.  
“-but for now, just, give, UP!” the winged boy’s voice got louder as he pulled tighter on the sash and kept them in the air until Bakugo went limp. Quickly releasing his captive so he could breathe, he ties up the unconscious in capture tape before fling off after talking to Jiro over the comms.  
“Holy shit, that’s was incredible. Bakugo is super strong, so he have very strong legs to hold him like that.” Yaoyozoru says with awe in her voice.  
“He told me he’s a dancer, they have strong legs anyways so I’m not too surprised.” Shinso comments.

The class watches quietly once more as Izuku turns from flying forwards and twists his body so his feet slam into Kaminari and he hits the ground with a thud, his head hitting the concerte hard enough that the class winced. Izuku quickly gets something out from the holder on his thigh as Kaminari blinks and his hands spark before he lights up with electricity. It seemed to be a defense mechanism from the sheer amount of power he released. The class watched in half horror as Izuku stayed holding Kaminari, his entire body stiff and they heard a guttural cry. He slouched and small shocked danced over his skin as he put the vial under Kaminari’s nose to fully knock him out, stopped it and put it back to tie the other boy up, his whimpers and small pained gasps and pants not going unheard.  
“He’s so strong and determined, I probably would’ve given up at being shocked like that.” the invisible girl Toru Hagakure gasps.  
“Most anyone would, look at how strong the electricity is still coming off of him, he should be unconscious right now.” Shoji points out evenly as Izuku stands and backs away while All Might announces his team won.

Izuku’s wings were limp as he weakly looked in the direction Jiro was headed towards him with a smile at a faster paced walk. Izuku suddenly falls to the side, his legs having collapsed and he caught himself on his arms and his shoulders shivered and heaved, Jiro runs towards him, she reached to touch him but pulled her hand away with a yelp, prompting him to weakly raise his head.  
“Dude! Midoriya are you ok? Come on answer me.” they can’t see his face but Jiro yelps panicked when Izuku suddenly falls off his arms and hits the ground, the hair that escaped the net like beaded thing on his head covering his face.  
“Young Jiro, can you touch him yet?” All Might asks.  
“I think so, but I don’t think anyone else can yet. It’ll take a while for the aftershocks to wear off.”  
“Alright then, a stretcher is on it’s way, get him on it please.” he puts down the mic and turns to the class. “Now then! Once Young Midoriya is taken care of let us go and meet our heroes in villains to evaluate them!”

\----

The class signed and waited as everyone filed out of the changing rooms.  
“Now that everyone is here, I believe that we should go check in Midoriya! It would be good of us since he is our classmate!” Iida proposes once everyone was present. They one by one agreed, starting with Kaminari who wanted to apologize, followed by Jiro and Uraraka until there were only a few people left who decided to tag along because they had nothing better to do. They got close to the infirmary only to hear a fearsome snarl and they spied on the people outside the hallway. There were some people there outside the door that Aizawa was blocking, the two that attracted attention were the brown skinned man and woman with brown hair and ears that were pointed back. They had their teeth bared at Aizawa.  
“You have to reason to block us from coming in, we’re his family on his school records so we have every right to go in there and take care of him!” she barks at him, two girls, one blue skinned one and one with bandages on her arms while a guy with green snakes for hair held the male.

“You’re disrupting this place that’s supposed to be for healing. If you don’t stop I’ll have to escort you off school grounds.”  
“Look, he has extra electricity in his system right?” a green skinned woman says, she puts her fingers near each other and a spark flies between them. “I can absorb that and it’ll help him.”  
“I’m sorry” everyone turns to see Kaminari come out of hiding, looking ashamed. “It’s my fault, my quirk activated a lot stronger than it was supposed to and I hurt him.”  
“It’s not your fault mate, it was an accident, we get that.” the girl with blue skin and fins on her arms and legs smiles at him an accented japanese. Kaminari’s eyes go wide as tears prick them.  
“We don’t blame you in the slightest, and I should be calmer, I’m just worried.” the two others let go of the brown haired people as their ears stand up right. “We shouldn’t have gotten like that anyways, Izu would give us hell for blaming or even making anyone feel like something that was out of control like it was their fault.”  
“Well it’s nice to meet you, and if you can help Midoriya follow me.” Recovery Girl says, motioning for the green skinned woman inside. “The rest of yo need to stay out here, there’s not enough room for even half of you in here. Three others can come.”

“You two go, we’ll be fine out here.” the short woman with pink skin and another accent tells the brown haired two.  
“Can I come too?” Bakugo asks, surprisingly nicely.  
“Why should we? No offence but we don’t know you and those two, all of us actually, are very protective of Izu.”  
“Because I’ve known him longer than any of you.” the red eyed blonde says, all eyes going wide.  
“You’re ‘Kacchan’ aren’t you mate?” the blue skinned woman asks.  
“That’s what he calls me, name’s Katsuki Bakugo.”  
“Go ahead, we can stay out here, like we said.” he nods and goes in.

“So who are you people?” Uraraka asks.  
“We’re his family, something awful happened to him when he was younger and we found him after that. We’ve taken care of him since, though he lives and is closest to Clawdeen and Clawd, the two who went inside. I’m Draculara.” the pink skinned woman says with a fanged smile “the green skinned woman is Frankie, that’s Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia, and Deuce.” each waves as they were introduced, the class does the same after them. By the time they were done Frankie was coming out with Clawdeen following and Clawd coming out after with a conscious but weak Izuku. Kaminari walks up and apologises to the green haired boy.  
“It’s ok Kaminari, it was an accent, not your fault. I shouldn’t have scared you like that. I at least could run instead of flying and you would’ve heard me or something.”  
“Are you ok though now Deku?”

“The hELL did you just call him?” Clawdeen snarls, her eyes flashed dangerously. Izuku touches a wing to her, shaking his head before smiling at Uraraka.  
“I’m ok now Uraraka, thanks everyone to come check on me, I really a-apre-” Izuku cut himself off by a large yawn.  
“You get him home and let him rest. He should be fine by morning if he does. And if anyone gets sparks by touching him I want you to pull some more electricity from him Miss Stein.” Frankie nods to Recovery Girl and the strange people start to leave. That was until a shadow came from Todoyami and stopped them.  
“Dark Shadow! Stop that!” Tokoyami hissed at the bird.  
“No no, it’s alright! I like him!” Draculara smiles and pets him, giggling as he nudges her chest with his head. When Tokoyami start to apologize for his rudeness she and the others just smile. She unbuttons her jacket and a small bat flies out.

“Count Fabulous! Meet Dark Shadow!” the bat screeches and lands on the shadow beasts head while Izuku giggles.  
“Draculaura! I told you you shouldn't hide him under your clothes like that! You're going to get in trouble some day!”  
“Aww come on, it’s a good thing I did, now he has a friend!” she waves her arms at the two creatures of night and some of 1A laughs.  
“Hey, you should just be grateful that’s the only pet in here right now mates.” LAgoona laughs when she noticed.  
“Do you all have pets?” Jiro asks and they nod.  
“Yep, though some of us ARE pets.” Cleo laughs, Clawdeen sticking her tongue out at the girl while Clawd seems to pout.  
“I feel so call out right now, like seriously.” Clawd whines.  
“Well it’s true, you do love to play fetch Clawd.” Izuku says.  
“What's wrong with fetch!? It’s a great game!” he half yells. “Besides, don’t you say a word about games that aren’t for your age, you can beat anyone at card games. Most flexibility games too.”  
“Not true, I can never beat Jinafire!” the winged boy retorts as Draculara waves at the group after she grabs her bat and starts to follow that leaving group, Frankie staying behind for a minute.

“You all should come visit him some time, Izu doesn’t have many friends his age and I know he would love that. Bye!” she turns and sprints to catch up. Everyone is quiet for a minute.  
“Midoriya has a strange family.” Jiro laughs a bit.  
“True, but they seem nice and super fun!” Uraraka smiles.  
“Maybe we should say hi to him sometime, but we should be heading home now! It’s getting late everyone!” Iida, ever the voice of reason, points out and everyone says their goodbyes.

Izuku whooped and he held onto Clawd’s fur as he ran through the alleyways and side streets, Izuku using his wings to give the wolf a boot when he jumped up onto a roof top and ran across them as Clawdeen ran next to them. The others were either in Frankie’s or Deuce’s car, or in Lagoona’s case on her bike, as they followed the wolves and angel to their shared home in the higher end of the city near where the club was located.  
“So Yaoyorozu? She wouldn’t happen to be the daughter or those two really nice crazy rich people that once brought out the club for a private party would she?” Clawdeen yipped at Izuku, him understanding after spending years around the family with werewolf quirks.  
“Yep! The same! I remember seeing her when I was younger, she’d been passed out on one of the couches in the back so I told her parents where she was and a maid took her home. I wouldn’t forget her, even half asleep she was so nice and polite!” Izuku loudly says so he can hear himself, the very large wolves being able to hear him clearly. They approached their building and didn’t slow down, but sped up and jumped onto the lower balcony. Izuku got off while they shifted back to human and the door burst open.

“Aww! You win again!” Draculara whines while the Wolf siblings smirk.  
“Alright, we’re home, now to get you to bed so you can rest. No buts mister, I’m not above calling Venus to knock you out.” Clawdeen stops his retort and he pales slightly at that, quickly agreeing and getting into comfortable pjs while Cleo made some of Jinafire’s special sleep tea for him. Izuku was out like a light after only drinking half of the small mug of tea. The ghouls and guys laughed quietly and left the boy to sleep, leaving for work they left him but knew he was safe with their other pets watching over him protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, comment what you thought about this chapter and please leave kudos! see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and ye shall receive Waya_Rainwater_1! here's chapter 7!

Izuku sat up and adjusted his wings as the bus travelled to the place where their hero training would take place. He put his hand out in front of himself, grabbed one of his wrists and brought his arms above his head as he stretched. He got an appreciative whistle and opened his eyes, quickly putting his arms down and turning red while trying to locate the sound’s source. His eyes landed on Jiro’s smirking face and dancing eyes.  
“You have really subtle muscles when your just sitting and not really using them, but when you arch your back and stretch like that they become super defined and it’s honestly really hot.” she tells him, making the winged boy turn bright red and look away from his laughing classmates as his wings raffled in his embarrassment.  
“You do have a nice body though Midoriya, your in good shape and you look powerful but in a different way than just sheer strength ribbit.” the boy looks at Asui as his blush fades a little and she thinks about it. “You seem like a wild cat to me ribbit.”  
This seems to intrigue Izuku as he stops blushing and cocks his head to the side “explain if you please.”  
“Well you look fit when your lax but when you flex you can see all the underlying power you have. So that makes me think of large wildcat ribbit. I think it works in your favor Midoriya ribbit.”  
“Why’s that?”

“I see where you’re coming from Asui.” Yaoyozoru says, attention turned to her as she explains “The white and greens that bring out the angel like look you have and the not super obvious muscles paired with your slightly feminine body gives you a very nice but subtly powerful look and feel to you, very similar to the kind of feeling you’d get when looking at a lion or something.” Izuku blushes a bit and looks down at his outfit.  
“I’m still wondering something though, you said your family designed your hero costume. Does that mean those people we met on the first day of school designed this?” Izuku nodded to Jiro’s question. “This is a nice but kind of mature costume for someone our age, what exactly were they thinking? Like what are they that this kind of thing is fine to them?”   
“Their dancers, they and I like to wear things that are comfortable to move around in. This kind of thing is common and actually pretty covering to them, I actually have a couple outfits like this in my closet that they got me.” Izuku says, looking at his outfit before the bus suddenly stops and they unload, the previous conversation dropped though they were still very curious.

Aizawa lead them inside the ‘USJ’ as Thirteen introduced it and half way through the explanation of the training they’d be doing Izuku suddenly took a large step back right into Bakugo.   
“Oi! Pay fucking attenti- hey, Deku!” he waved his hand in front of the unresponsive boy. His green eyes were wide and filled with fear and he started slowly shaking his head and took another step back.  
“Villains” he murmured. Everyone was confused until right after that a purplish misty portal spread across the lowest part of the USJ.  
“Oh my god, are those actual villains? How did Deku know?” Uraraka whispers, half horrified and half scared. Much like most of the class.  
“I don’t know but Thirteen, you watch them and protect them!” Aizawa yells at his colleague before running and jumping into the fray as Izuku’s breath picked up.

“No, no, not again, not again” he shivered as Bakugo held him from walking.  
“Deku wha- oh my god he’s having a fucking flashback.” his eyes go wide as he realizes why Izuku was so panicked. “That’s why you ran away, villains were after you.” Izuku seems to register Bakguo’s voice enough that he nodded stiffly. “Look at me Deku, their not fucking after you.”   
“Indeed we’re not” the voice makes everyone jump. The villains made of purple mist introduced them as The League of Villains before telling the students that they were after All Might, and their end goal was his death.  
“He’s All Might! You can’t beat him!” Hanta Sero, a guy with strange elbows that could produce a tape like substance, yelled at the portal villain.  
“We need to get help, Iida, your the fastest. On my signal run as fast as you can outside and go to UA for the teachers.” Izuku says, his voice shaking but firm.  
“Midoriya-”  
“Just trust me Iida, please” the half broken voice he asked in surprised everyone but they all nodded, ready to help.

“And what makes you think you can get passed me?”  
“This!” Izuku has venom in his voice as he aims a glare at the yellow streaks that were the villains eyes and his wings half curl around him like a shield ready to protect as his hands glow and his hair floats. His eyes turn gold as his forehead shimmered.  
“GO IIDA!” he yelled and the man in armor took off. The villain moved to intercept him but a beam of yellow white light shot through him and he pulled back, hissing in pain. Izuku was braced on his back leg and leaned back slightly as his hands glowed from their spot in front of him. His wrists were pressed together and the hands curled into a flexed claw shape while a ball of white light sitting in his hands. There was something barely visible but pointy and shimmering on his forehead that made the villain narrow his eyes.

“What are you?”  
“A kid taken in by monsters who accepted me and protected me, FREAKY FLAWS AND ALL!” he yells and shot at him again while Iida slipped outside before half the class was enveloped and split up, sent all over the huge building.

\----

All Might pulled Bakugo away from the attacking nomu, placing him by Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Asui, and Shinso, his smile gone.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” the blue haired male covered in hands says, the mist villains appearing beside him.  
“And why shouldn’t he take you fuckers down?!” Bakugo yells angrily. He doesn’t even have to snap his fingers before a portal opens up and a familiar winged figure hits the ground, covered in blood and bruises. He puts his foot on Izuku Midoriya’s chest and pushed down a bit. He cries out and when his classmates shout his name and for the villain to stop he does. Izuku’s chest heaves as he weakly opens his eyes and looks towards them with dull and unfocused eyes.  
“What the hell did you do to him?!” Bakugo yelled, somewhat horrified at the way his old friend looked.  
“He’s curious, he was able to stop Kurogiri with light attacks that aren’t labeled in his quirk file. So we punished him.” he told the group, naming the mist villain.  
“That’s sick, he didn’t even hurt him badly, it just kept him away from Iida.” Shinso growls at them; The hand villain shrugs.  
“He got in the way of our mission, now you listen here. Give up, All Might, or else-” they all look to Izuku who was struggling to get on all fours “this kid dies. Your choice, your life or his.”

All Might frowned, feeling conflicted.  
“Don’t . . . All Might” the quiet and weak voice catches attention.   
“Don’t forget one of the students got out Shigaraki” Kurogiri tells the hand villain, Shigaraki. He shrugs and roughly puts his foot on his wing. Izuku cries out and hits the ground again, panting.  
“Help, coming . . . don’t” he pants out again, making eye contact that showed his weakness but his gaze was strong and determined.  
“Midoriya you severely hurt, please don’t antagonize the villain.” Yaoyorozu asks pleadingly. Shigaraki chuckles evilly, pushing harder on the wing under his foot. Izuku gives a wracked sob but shakes his head at the large busted woman.  
“Dealt with . . . worse . . . raped, n more.” the one word shocked and made those who heard feel sick. Izuku was so sweet and trusting, but also strong. How had that happened to him?  
“Poor you, now Nomu, attaACK!” he shouted as a huge brown wolf attacked him, getting his shoulder. Another one, this one smaller and having purple ends on its fur on its back, was close behind him and stopped in front of Izuku, snarling fiercely. Another wolf ran up, this one with blond parts on it, next to them as it barked at the other two, making the largest and largely built male looking wolf backed off from the villains before they could retaliate and hit him. 

They panted, as if they’d run a marathon to get here, but stood strong over the winged greenette who was once more trying to ride to his hands and knees. He managed it and the blonde wolf yipped at him, he nodded weakly. It then looked to the students and barked at them, looking between them and Izuku. They got the message and rushed over, carefully grabbing him; some of his wounds were still bleeding sluggishly. The blonde wolf yipped at Todoroki and almost touched her nose to Izuku’s worse wounds before touching his right hand, sneezing after she did. Todoroki got the idea and froze the wounds. There was a sudden and strong burst of wind behind them and they looked back to see All Might had stopped the Nomu that had moved to attack them. The students quickly moved and Todoroki made a wall of ice to protect them as shockwaves fell from each as they traded blows. Izuku looked up and looked around carefully until he saw the wolves at a safer distance from the fight.  
“Dia! Een! D! Help Aizawa!” he managed to yell at them. They nodded their heads and barked, running around and the two female ones carefully pulled Aizawa over the back of the male one. They moved carefully towards where some students were waiting to take him and then moved back towards where Izuku was. Izuku panted and gritted his teeth but got down to his knees and greeted the wolves. The large male barked low and quietly at him. Izuku nods and his hands glow. He runs his hands over his body and slowly heals his worse wounds.  
“Ok I have a bunch of questions dude, but my main ones are how do you know these super manly wolves? and I didn’t know you could heal your self.” Kirishima says with a half confused and half awed tone of voice. The two female looking ones seemed to glare at him after the ‘manly’ comment while the larger one shook proudly while puffing out its chest.  
“These two are wonderful and proud ladies, but D appreciates the complement. And yeah, the healing as well as strength are part of my quirk. So is the light beam but it’s super draining so I rarely use it.” Izuku says, sounding very tired as he looks at the fight between the Nomu and All Might. They all watch silently as All Might punches the beast through the roof of the USJ and stand there surrounded by steam, panting and smiling again as Shigaraki shakes with anger.

Suddenly things move so fast it takes a minute for everyone to catch up. Shigaraki had lunged for the still All Might who couldn’t move and Izuku, anticipating the move somehow, had dropped onto all fours and shot forwards using his wings as Shigaraki aimed a disintegrating hand at the number 1 hero, Izuku out himself in front of the hand while aiming a powerful kick to his head. They both fall to the ground as Izuku’s classmates yelled at him. He made the mistake of looking away for a moment to check on All Might and it gave Shigaraki a chance, and yet he was still blocked from his target, this time by the blonde wolf. It became a triangle, her biting and moving on of his hands as he grabbed her neck with the other. With a loud whimper she got thrown away. The other two wolves ran to the blond one and picked her up onto the male’s, D’s, back.  
“Go!” was Izuku’s only words before the wolves ran and green swirls appeared on his arms, they glowed brighter until, with a shout, Izuku puts his hands above his head and then slammed them down onto the floor with his golden eyes shining bright with anger. The cracks created by the attack went throughout the USJ and hit every single villain in the place. Shigaraki got blasted back by the one that hit him and he landed on the ground, quick to get up, only to be shot in each limb by Snipe.

The pro’s rounded up the villains as Izuku panted facing the ground, his wings went completely limp and his shoulders slumped. He pitched forwards and his friend ran towards him until a concrete wall blocked them.  
“We’ll take care of them, you all need to go give testimonies and get fixed up yourselves.” they hesitated but listened to Cementos and left. All Might sighed with relief as he left his strong form and entered his weak one but looked confused and concerned at Izuku, who had a white, gold, and green streaked horn visible on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho, his horn was showing. And it doesn't look good for our little angel, guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next! see everyone next chapter and don't forget to comment what you thought and leave kudos!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO! I'm on a roll and so is this fic!

Class 1A sat in their room after Aizawa told them about the Sports Festival, they were still recovering from the attack on the USJ and their near death experience, but were extremely worried about Izuku, who’d yet to return. He was at home resting, his wounds healed but extreme overuse of his quirk in multiple ways strained his mind and body so he was asleep until his body was recovered. They were worried and after what those who’d been up close had said, even more so.  
“This is fucking rediculous, let’s just go see the nerd.” the calls blinked at Bakugo. “His ‘family’ did say we were fucking welcome whenever, so let’s go see him.”  
“But do we even know where he lives?” Uraraka asks. Jiro pulls out her laptop and starts typing away.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking at our class and the provided info students are allowed to see and seeing if- aha! His address is in here!” she grins and puts the address into her phone. She whistles. “He lives in the high end of town!” the other crowd around and looked at the pictures of the huge fancy apartment building.   
Yaoyorozu gasped “I know that place! One of my mother’s friends lives there! It has very tight security but she can get us in.”  
“I have Clawdeen’s fucking number too ya know.” Bakugo grunts. “I just texted her and said we’re on our way. So let’s go.” they all nod and leave school grounds, Yaoyorozu had offered to call her family’s limo driver to get them and it was convenient and fancy.

When they arrived Bakugo typed at his phone as they waited, a minute later a woman with blue skin in a fur lined dress came down, fur boots and arm warmers on her hands and feet.  
“Ah, you must be Izu’s class. He has spoken of you a lot. Follow me.” she turns and leads the group through the huge and fancy place and into a large elevator. She presses the button for the top floor, the 10th floor.  
“So who are you?”  
“I am Abby, I am from Himalayas. Who here is Todoroki?” she asks and the boy replies. She looks at him with her small fangs hanging out over her lip. “He is right, you have himalaya blood in you.” this confuses them so Abby explains in a blunt and simplistic way with the accent of her home. “In himalayas is where ice quirk’s form. We live there, but some leave several generations ago. They lose blue skin but keep quirks. You have ice quirk and so you are related to me. So you are cousin”   
“That’s actually really interesting.” Yaoyozoru says. The elevator dings and they exit into a huge apartment.

They oohing and aahing over the place and don’t notice Frankie until she speaks. “We share this place, me Clawdeen, Draculara, Cleo, Lagoona and Izu. He only just woke up like ten minutes before you texted so he’s still quite out of it. It’ll be a bit before he leaves him room though, I’m sorry; you’ve come so far.”  
“Oh it’s alright, but while we’re here, I have a question.” Yaoyozoru speaks. Frankie looks at her, waiting for it. “Why does Izuku seems to know three wolves?” Frankie stops and looks at them.  
“Wolves? Well I don’t know about that, the closest thing that he knows to wolves would be Clawdeen and Clawd but they just wolf quirks, ears and noses and actions and the like but they’re not wolves.” she tells them as Draculara comes down stairs with Cleo, Clawd, Deuce, and a woman with the brown skin of Clawd and Clawdeen but large blonde ring curls. There’s a white bandage around her neck that disappears down into her shirt. Clawd’s helping her down and stairs.

“Careful sis.”  
“I’m older than you, don’t you start.” she smirks at him before turning to the class. “Ah! You must be Izuku’s friends, I’m Clawdia Wolf.”  
“Wait, you wouldn’t happen to be the thrill author CDA Wolf would you?” Momo asks excitedly as her eyes shine with hope. Clawdia laughs a bit and her eyes shimmer as her brown wolf ears flick.  
“That would be me, not many can attach my pen name to myself, but it’s nice to know I have a fan her-ah!” she winces and grabs her shoulder, baring her teeth as she evens out her breathing.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I got a wound recently that’s still quite fresh. Someone tried to mug me and while Clawd stopped them, they’d already hurt my neck quite badly.”  
“Lemme heal it.” a voice says, the class immediately looks relieved at the sight of Izuku, even if he is leaning heavily on a girl with pink hair, a beanie, and ears poking out of it with Clawdeen just ahead of them.  
“You ain’t doin anything little bro, now let’s get you some food.” she says in american accented japanese.

“Why do you all look so similar but different?” Mina Ashido, a girl with pin skin and hair, asks.  
“We’re siblings. I’m the oldest, then there’s Clawdeen, Clawd, and that’s Howleen. We have six more younger siblings but they still live with mom so we don’t really see them all that often.” Clawdia tells them. “And mom and dad both had wolf looks from wolf quirks in our family, so we all have very similar looks, even if our quirks don’t entirely work with it. But that’s for another day. Where’s Todoroki?”  
“Wow, your popular today. You guys Endeavor fans or something?” the name makes Todoroki stiffen and scowl and all the others freeze. The sound of glass breaking attracts their attention to where Clawdeen was swearing and ran her hand under water.  
“May I say something?” Izuku asks. Several members of 1A are about to reply when they realize it wasn’t a question directed at them when Clawdia tells him ‘yes’ with a cold tone and Howleen snarls ‘do it!’

“Endeavor’s an illegal piece of poop.” he says firmly shocking the class.  
“Even so long around us you still don’t swear, you really are an angel Izuku.” Clawdia shakes her head before wincing.  
“What? Midoriya, he’s a pro hero! You should not say such things!” Iida reprimands.  
“But he is! He should be in jail, he’s illegal!”   
“What do you mean by ‘he’s illegal’?” Todoroki asks carefully.  
“I thought it was illegal to burn trash.” The snort from Todoroki is unexpected and his shoulders shake.  
“That was mean Midoriya, you should ap-”  
“No! No don’t apologize!” Todoroki wheezes and shows he’s holding himself and trying hard not to burst out laughing. “That, oh lORD that’s the best insult I’ve ever heard about my father! That was amazing!” he laughs, trying to catch his breath.  
“We all hate Endeavor collectively, he’s a dick.” Howleen snarls.  
“For us it’s about accepting everyone no matter what they look like or who they are. He’s the exact opposite of that. Everyone should feel loved.” Frankie says before they all say the same thing at the same time.

“Freaky flaws and all”

“Yeah, so anyways, why are you guys here?”  
“. . . seriously Deku? It’s been three days since the USJ.” Bakugo says and Izuku freezes, his jaw dropping.  
“We came to tell you about the sports festival.” Uraraka adds. “And to check on you to make sure you’re ok.” he smiles and walks away from a happily sighing Clawdia, who he’d just healed ignoring the protests he got.  
“They’re still doing that? Even so soon after the USJ? I can understand not cancelling it, it’s a huge event, but they should at least push it back some” Izuku trails off muttering while he walks across the very large living room area and in another door while the others chuckle.  
“It will be a while before he goes back to normal, would you like some tea?” they look to a woman with yellow skin, green hair, and a tail in a cheongsam. There’s a girl with gray skin behind her in a black and white striped top and pink skirt. She looks almost like rock.

Aoyama says something and the rock woman replies, seemingly pleasantly surprised. They switch back to japanese after a minute.  
“I am quite surprised to find someone else from my home here, I’ve yet to meet anyone else french since I moved here.”  
“Same for me mademoiselle, but it's a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Indeed, what is your quirk?” Aoyama explains his before following up and asking what theirs are.  
“I am a gargoyle, that's my quirk. My name is Rochelle.”  
“I am Jinefire Long, my quirk is a dragon quirk. I am chinese.” the dragon woman replied as she came out with some tea, handing cups to specific people.  
“I guess we should say who we are and stuff.” Uraraka starts but they stop her.  
“No need, Izuku speaks quite a bit of his new friends. He enjoys analyzing quirks and speaks highly of each of you.” Jinafire tells them. “He’s written down notes on each of yours in extreme depth. I’m sure he would love to show you if you asked him.”

“If you ask him what?” Izuku asks as he comes back, no longer in the light weight pj’s from before.  
“I told them of your quirk notes.” he freezes and turns red.  
“I'm sorrY! I hope your not offended! I-”   
“Why would we be offended Midoriya?” Yaoyorozu asks confused. “I myself am quite flattered that you like my quirk enough to analyze it.”  
“Oh, I do that with most quirks I come across. But people find it creepy.”  
“Well I think we for one would love to see your notes.” everyone else agrees and he smiles happily, running off and coming back with some papers. Had hands out multiple sheets to each person, and they’re surprised.

On one is a detailed picture of them in their hero costume, or a slightly different version of theirs. Around it are notes on their costumes and in places he changed it he wrote down about that change. The next two to three pages each person got was an in depth examination about their quirks, including pros, cons, uses, and things he guessed about them.   
“Midoriya, you wrote that there are pressure points on my spine that could affect my tail, how do you know that kind of thing? I didn’t even know that.” Ojiro says.  
“I made a guess because I have similar pressure points on my back that make my wings useless. But anything that could protect those spots messes with my movement so I don’t cover them, but if I’m right, I can show you where you need small metal plates on your costume that would protect your tail while not hurting your move ability.” Izuku tells them, impressing the class even more.

“This is quite amazing Midoriya, your skills are very good. I’d never thought about keeping high calorie treats on my hero costume to help reenergize myself. I’ve heard of food pellets but I’ve never really considered them before. I think I’ll use that.” he turns red at the praise from Momo.  
“And do you really think this about my earphone jacks dude? Jiro asks, Izuku nods.  
“It makes sense, and you could in theory do it.” several others ask him small questions and Kirishima asks if he can take his home, everyone else asking similarly. Izuku turns bright red and nods, scratching his head.  
“You know what, we should treat you to something as thanks!” Kirishima grins. “After all its manly to help your classmates!” Izuku blinks at them as he whispers to himself and looks slightly hurt before he hides it with a smile, no one really noticing the slight change. “Yeah, that sounds like fun! See you guys later then.” he waves as they leave, the rest following on their way to work. The wild pets come out and Frankie’s dog puts his head on IZuku’s lap while he sits on a couch and slumps sadly.

“Classmates huh?” he mutters as he pets Count Fabulous on his shoulder. He sighs and gets up, leaving the pets in the living room and going to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just classmates huh? becareful with your wording Kiri, to Izuku y'all are alot more than that. anyways, comment what you thought about this chapter, please leave kudos (as that makes me feel very happy and gives me the motivation to post and write so often), and see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sports festival begins! What's gonna happen to our sweet little angel? Let find out!

Izuku’s wings ruffled as Todorki declares war on him, the greenette setting his jaw as he walks away. The class is silent after that but go to the entrance start of the first part of the Sports Festival, the obstacle course. Izuku tries not to use his wings, feeling it was an unfair advantage, but does use them to lift himself up as he feels Todoroki use ice. Izuku slides out and runs, 1A with some others close by. He smiled as Mic and Eraser Head did commentary.

“1A has faced the real world and learn not to hesitate.”   
“The rest of them maybe had to learn that” Izuku mutters as he kicks a bot from the entrance exam “It just brought back some bad memories for me.” he grumbled as he ran, keeping his wings tucked close to him. A naturally strong runner, he was very fast and ran past his classmates and others. As they approached the pit he didn’t stop, but shrugged his shoulders and ran towards it. He kept running and ran across a wire easily, quickly reaching the otherside by using his wings to keep his balance. He turns to salute his friends before he ran ahead and stopped, only to run back as a nervous student slipped. He caught her and weaved in and out of the rocks, landing back where he’d been with the blushing and shivering girl who quickly thanked him and he ran off.

Izuku internally cussed seeing how many people got ahead of his while he rescued that student, they were making their way across the minefield. He bit his lip, thinking quickly as he watched Todoroki and Bakugo get ahead. He sees a piece of metal from one of the bots that another student had dragged with them then left. He smiled and started to quickly dig. He mutters a prayer before jumping on the pile of small explosives and rides it like a surfboard across the sky and straight towards the two people in the lead who’d sped up. Stepping on their shoulders, Izuku yelled as he slammed it down on another three bombs and shot forwards, riding the air as he flew forwards and rode the air towards the finish line quickly. He grinned to himself and give one powerful flap, shoot forwards through the finish line before opening his wings and rolling on the ground, standing up and closing them as he panted and looked around the stadium smiling.

He stretched and rolled his shoulders as he watched the top 42 students pour through, 20 of them being of 1A. He smiled and hid his sadness, it wasn’t important anyways.   
“What’s wrong nerd?” Bakugo asked as he came up to his old friend whose gaze had settled on Todoroki. “Upset about half-n-half declaring war on you?”  
“More worried about what made him draw so far away from us suddenly. And I have the feeling it was Endeavor’s fault.” he said quietly, his face turning pale as he realized that everyone would be against him, and not many would want to team up with the 10 Million points. He gulped and sighed, surprised when the supportive faces of his class surrounds him.  
“We’re with you Deku! Who do you need?” Uraraka asks. Izuku closes his eyes and thinks.  
“A team of up to 5, hmm. Kirishima, your hardening would be great.” the redhead slams his hardened fists together. “Kacchan, you would make a good horse to keep people away.” Bakugo grins sadistically as several small explosions go off in his hand. “Shinso, you’d be the middle horse in the back to stop people with your quirk.” He gives a thumbs up. “I’d be the rider but we still need someone else to defend.” he mutters, the class staying silent and letting him decide. His fingers snap and he points to the last member of his team, everyone else moving to make their own. Tokoyami seems to raise an eyebrow at Izuku and privately explains his weakness and Izuku tells him his plan. They get their headband of total points and Izuku mounts up with Kirishima in the front, Tokoyami on the left back, Bakugo on the right back, and Shinso between them half hidden from sight.

The timer goes off and they run, teams all at once going after them. Bakugo explodes some, Dark Shadow pushes others back, Kirishima blocking attacks while Shinso says something stupid as hell to confuse people and control them when they respond. It’s a little bit, but everyone gives up on them and goes after each other, all but Todoroki’s team, just like Izuku had expected. They danced and Izuku whispered a plan to his team quickly as he sensed Iida planning something.  
“Guys, when I give the signal, you run forwards. Ok?” they nod, trusting the boy and as Iida leans forwards, Izuku taps Kirishima who starts running forwards as Iida pulls his team forwards with a super fast hidden move he had but it was useless since Izuku had flapped his wings just once and flew above their heads. Iida looked horrified with himself as Izuku landed on his team again, looking a bit guilty and the timer went off. He got down and walked over, not saying anything but hugging his blue haired friend.

“It’s not your fault Iida, I anticipated you were up to something and did what I had to to protect my team’s points. I’m sorry I made you feel so awful.” he murmured, Iida hugging him back lightly as someone approached. Izuku pulled away only to yelp and his wings flap and Clawd pulls him into a noogie and the other two older Wolf siblings laugh.  
“We brought you Jinafire’s tea” Clawdia tells him, handing the thermos to Izuku once Clawd lets go and he takes it like its an ancient relic.  
“The life blood of the universe, thank you lord for this blessing.” he murmurs reverently as the siblings laugh before walking away. He takes a sip carefully, lights up, and then takes a large swing of it.  
“What is that Deku?” Uraraka asks as she approaches, her team of Tsuyu, Mina, and a girl from the support course who was introduced as Mei Hatsume.  
“Secret recipe from Jinafire’s family, and it’s the best thing in this universe. Only thing that could make this better are the cupcakes I made once to go with them and now rarely have this without.” he answers. He gets a question about him baking but doesn’t get a chance to answer due to Midnight calling everyone over to show the results and those who will move on. She then announces a break and some minigames before the final one on one battles.

Izuku smiled and laughed, meeting up with his family for lunch. He heard something so when he went to investigate, Izuku burst out laughing.  
“Why are you guys in cheerleader uniforms?” he giggled.  
“There’s a cheerleading competition between anyone in the sports festival who wants to and each person can choose one other from the crowd to compete with them against some american cheerleaders, but while we want to we don’t know how.” Yaoyorozu explains.  
“Hmm, I have an idea, but Yaoyorozu, are you willing to make some more uniforms for everyone? They’ll be different.”  
“Yes, but who-?” He just smiles and has them follow him to the clearing where the others ate. He had Yaoyorozu explain and the women stood up, grinning.

“It’s been a long time since we were on our old cheer squad in high school, but I think we can make this work.” Cleo grins and Frankie shows a picture to Yaoyorozu from her phone.  
“We need one of these for each of us. We can give you our measurements since I’m sure you need them.” the girl nods and they get to work. The girls of 1A walked into the arena ready for the cheer competition with Izuku at their head in a guy’s uniform of the style they were shown by the girls. The Americans raised their eyebrows, seeming scoffing at them until one points at them and shows them something as they speak quickly in english, pointing to Izuku. He blows the whistle around his neck and the ‘ghoul squad’ come out, the americans squealing or staring in disbelief.

“Why are they so freaked out?” Mina asks.  
“They’re not freaked out, they’re freaking out. We all went to an american highschool together and were THE national champions for all four years of high school. Now ghouls, let’s see if you still got it.” Cleo smiles and blows the whistle Izuku hand handed to her while smirking devilishly at the shocked american team. At the sound though they quickly get into a pyramid formation with the three guys on their team on their hands and knees as the bottom. Cleo rolls her eyes and scoffs, turning and snaps her fingers. Deuce, Clawd, and Clawdeen lining up as the base.

“Just like we showed you.” Frankie whispers and the girls quickly get into place, climbing up with new practice onto the hands of the very strong men and woman and balance there with their feet together as they wait for the next part. Jinafire, Frankie, Lagoona waited before doing several backflips, landing on their hands and doing a flip up onto the waiting UA students shoulders; once they land the outer students, Tsuyu and Uraraka, climb up and hold on to the ghouls hands as they lean out and put one foot on their knee as they wait for the next part. Cleo smirks as Draculara and Izuku get ready, she runs and cart wheels onto them, both underneath her pushing her up higher as the woman jumps and Draculara and Izuku quickly jump onto Deuce and Clawds waiting hand, propelling themselves up to the top and Cleo turns midair and starts to descend. Izuku lands with one hand on Jinafire’s shoulder and the other on Frankie’s with Draculara doing similar with Frankie’s other shoulder and Operetta’s. They put one foot out to the side in a point and Cleo lands carefully and impeccably on their inner feet, holding her arms out in a y while holding the pink and black pom poms. She smirks at the shocked american team as the stadium bursts into cheers.

She lowers her arms and crosses them, smiling triumphantly as the two Wolf’s in the much bigger and fancier pyramid howl and the UA students grin. Cleo bend her knees and backflips off the pyramid, Izuku and Draculara falling off carefully feet first and land perfectly on their feet, crouching so Frankie, Jinafire, and Lagoona can land with one knee bent in front of them, staggered to still show the two in the back. The UA students get down only for the three bases to get down on one knee. Jiro gets on Clawd’s shoulders, Mina on Clawdeen’s, and Hagakure on Deuce’s, once their quickly settled their bottoms stand again and Cleo runs and jumps from the back, doing an impressive flip and landing on her knees in the front and center. After that the Americans seem to give up and they all get down and disembark from each other, smiling.  
“Wow, we haven’t done that kind of thing in years. Heck, Lagoona and Jina were never even ON the cheer team back in highschool! That was amazing ghouls!” Draculara claps and smiles.  
“That was quite good, but it could’ve been smoother. But for your first try at cheer, that was very good.” Cleo respectfully nods to the girls who flush at the (they were told) rare praise from the woman.

“Well, we’d best be going before the next part of the actual competition, knock em dead Izuku!” Clawdeen grins and Izuku nods.  
“Yeah, ok Clawdeen. See you guys later!” he waves before turning to his female classmates. “So you girls wanna get changed before you have to fight in the finals like this?” he laughs as they quickly starts moving, he follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cheer squad makes an appearance! And our 1A girls learned basic cheer routines! And Izuku wore the monster high uniform instead of the UA one, bet that threw people threw a loop. Hope you enjoyed this chpater, comment what you thought, leave kudos, and I'll see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! It's been a busy week and weekend, I started school my baby sister's birthday was this weekend too so it's been a little hecktic. (no i can't spell, this only looks this good thanks to google docs auto correcting me all the time.) so here's another chatper into the sport festival, and since I never plan anything out, let's see where this trin wreck goes next!

Izuku had his first match up against Neito Monoma of hero course class 1B and just the guy’s presence made his feathers ruffle. He had a mixed heart, some part of it wanted to do good, but the rest was full of his ego and it was bad enough that Izuku took an involuntary step back.  
“Scared? You should be, 1A made the headlines before, but from now on 1B will be taking the spotlight!” he smirked as Izuku blinked and looked at him incredulously.   
“Making the headlines, you do realize we almost DIED rIGHT?!” Izuku asks the blond like he was an idiot.  
This only seemed to make it worse when Monoma sneered “that’s the kind of talk that makes me sick, 1A thinks they’re so much better then 1B.” he goes on a bit more but stops when he notices that Izuku’s hair hid his face and he was completely still. Their match had been started for five minutes so far and Monoma seemed to get very annoyed when he realized Izuku was ignoring him. He opened his mouth but Izuku took a step forward, shutting him up. “Do you really think that? That my class thinks we’re better than you just because we hit the news? I don’t think you understand what we went through, cause that wouldn’t be your attitude if you did go through what we did.” he keeps taking steps forward until he’s only a few feet from the blond. “We had to fight for, our, lives. Every minute at any time we could’ve died. You don’t seem to realize what we had to do there, what I went through.” he said the last part quietly, mostly to himself but Monoma heard.

“You? What in the world so you think you’ve been through that so important?”   
“More than you think you piece of shit.” the first cuss word he’d spoken in over a year and a half and no one could blame him. “Mr. Aizawa! Will you please read the basis of my file about my childhood!” he called out as he lifted his head, his eyes hard and cold.  
“Izuku Midoriya, went missing at age 8 after a villain attacked his home and killed Inko Midoriya, later burning their house.” even his classmates didn't know and were growing shocked.  
“I lost my mother, never knew my father as he died before I was born. I had to RUN for my LIFE that day. And the USJ only brought those memories back, along with others from over the years. I was mugged and beaten at 9, when I was 11 I was RAPED, and just a month ago I almost was again. Then the USJ, where because I got in the direct way of one of the main villains in charge, I was trapped in one of his warp gates with two other villains and I was beaten HALF TO DEATH! I’ve been through more than you could EVER undersTAND!” Izuku yelled at the blond who only narrowed his eyes at the greenette. Izuku was suddenly gone from his spot, similar to what happened at the USJ, and kicked Monoma hard in the back. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt, flew up a couple feet, and threw him with excess force than necessary out of the ring before landing. Midnight announced that he would be moving on and he quickly left the field.

Once in the hallways and making sure no one was around, Izuku leaned against the wall and slipped down it, holding himself as he cried quietly.  
“Izuku” the soft gentle voice of Clawdeen in front of him as she squatted made him lift his head. She opened her arms and Izuku let her pull him into her, wrapping his legs and wings around her as she carried him like she had the first time they met, one hand on his head. Recovery Girl had gotten her and given them a room to stay in while Izuku calmed down from the flashbacks and panic attacks that had taken him over. They stayed like that for a good 15 minutes until Izuku stopped crying and shivering. It was another quiet minute or so before he sat up from Clawdeen’s shoulder and unwrapped his wings.  
“Better?” she asked quietly. He nodded silently, she wiped his face carefully and looked at him gently. “I’ll meet you here if you need to let it out again, ok?” he nods and Clawdeen let’s him take his time, getting up, only leaving when he does. Once they're out of the room she gives him a hug and kisses his forehead before leaving. He goes to his class’s box and everyone seems to go quiet as he sits down.

“So what did I miss?” he asked, everyone quickly going back to normal.  
“It’s the final match, Uraraka is about to fight Bakugo.” Yaoyorozu informs the boy.  
“Oh, I should go get ready for my fight. Who-?”  
“Todoroki” he nods his thanks and heads to the first waiting room. On his way he stops, seeing Endeavor, who actually stops and looks at him.  
“Stay away from Shoto, he doesn’t want any distractions on his path to surpassing All Might.” he glares at Izuku before starting to walk away.  
“I’m not All Might.” Endeavor stops and looks back at him, the cold look in Izuku’s eye. “That’s obvious” he cuts off Endeavor before he could even speak, “and Todoroki. Isn’t. You.” Izuku takes his leave after that, quickly entering waiting area 1. Once the door is closed he slumps and lets out a shuddering breath. He lets his horn show, the tiny strains of gold and green running through it shimmering against the pure white of his horn. He gently rubs his fingers around its sensitive base to calm himself, humming happily until he’s called out for his match. Sighing as his horn once more disappears, he covers the spot with his hair and heads out to meet the dual haired boy head on.

The match starts and Todoroki sends a huge wave of ice at him right off the bat. Izuku holds out his arms and flicks one of his fingers, using One For All followed by a burst of healing. It didn’t completely heal it but it did put his bone’s mostly back together. He growled and gritted his jaw at the pain but instead of beating this wave he jumps up at grabs the top, hanging onto the ice before sliding down to meet Todoroki.  
“Stop that!” Izuku yelled at him as he slides by and delivers a very strong punch to the boy’s gut and moves away, not having time to jump up be uses his middle finger with OFA and then healing again.  
“Stop what?” Todoroki asked him as the ice broke from the attack and Izuku glared at him.  
“Half assing everything!” Izuku yells as he climbs the ice again, his wing’s still pressed against his back. “So far I’m winning this considering you haven’t touched me and you’re still half assing this!” another wave of ice he can't dodge after sliding by and knocking Todoroki flat on his face and another use of OFA. “you’re only using half of your strength! Half of your quirk!” IZuku sounds angry.

“I refuse to let my father win and use my left side, I will win this without it.” Todoroki growled at the winged boy as they kept going back and forth. “Besides, you won’t use your wings or your full strength either.”  
“There’s a difference between me holding back so I don’t excessively hurt you and you not giving your all like everyone else here!” Izuku yells, his eyes hardening as his wings open a bit and he's gone. Todoroki gasps and falls to his knees due to the strong kick Izuku had sent to the back of them. “This is my point! Unless you go all out on me then this match is uneven! You’re so much better than this! I’ve seen you! Use your fire Todoroki! Give me a fair fight!” he yelled.  
“But my father-”  
“Forget about him!” Izuku yells as he kicks Todoroki in his gut. “Your not him! You can laugh and you care about our classmates! You were concerned for others safety which already makes you ten times the hero he is! I can understand you have so much sadness in your heart Todoroki, and if I need to brEAK mySELF to get through to you then so BE IT!” Izuku yelled, showing him the half broken and purple fingers before punching Todoroki hard in his stomach. A lick of flames appears on his arm before he puts it out, Izuku noticed. “Your so close Todoroki! Why won’t you do it?!”

“It’s his” he hissed.  
“His? Todoroki that’s not his quirk!” Izuku yells at them boy, picking him up, throwing his up and kicking him, making him fly back. “You can only take so much use of one side so why won’t you thaw yourself out?!”  
“I refuse to give him the satisfaction of my using his quirk!” Todoroki had yelled back.  
“How many times?! How many times do I have to say it? How many ways must I say this? IT’S YOUR QUIRK!! NOT HIS!!” Izuku yelling, his wings flying open as Todoroki’s eyes shoot wide. Flames lick his face as he sits there before he bursts into flames, Izuku having to back up a step from the heat as he stares at his friend in awe. Todoroki stands up and their eyes meet, a silent thank you and a new challenge being traded between them and Cementoss hrows up multiple walls of concrete between them as Izuku had One For All at full strength through his arm and went at a both freezing and flaming Todoroki. The steam and smoke clears and Todoroki is panting with half his uniform burned away as he stares at Izuku’s limp and unconscious form all the way against the broken wall of the stadium.

“Shoto Todoroki moves on to the next round!” Midnight announced as medical bots took Izuku to the infirmary and Todoroki goes back through his tunnel, stopping when he saw his father grinning.  
“You’ve finally moved past that rebellious stage Shoto! Now you can come work by my side when you graduate and surpass All Might like you were designed to!”   
“I haven’t moved past anything” Endeavor stops smiling when he hears his son speak. Todoroki stares at his left hand. “It’s just, like, in that moment, I forgot all about you and everything you’ve put me through.” the number 2 hero by rank grows angry as his son doesn’t even glare at him, but walks past like he’s nothing. “I will never be like you, I understand something now though; I, nor any part of me, are you.” for the second time that day, Endeavor is left speechless as a kid walks away with the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened, I rewrote about half of this cause I didn't like it but I'm honetly quite proud of how this turned out! Izuku's hand won't be crooked, but he will have the scarring. but yeah, I'm TodoDeku trash so you can guess what's gonna happen soon (as in the next chapter, but no more spoliers other than that, you others in my trash heap will enjoy that) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, comment what you thought, leave kudos, and see you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Izuku stared at his now scarred hand on the weekend after the Sports Festival, he sighed and wrapped himself around the spinning dancing pole, using one of his wings to slow himself down as he slid down it.  
“Oh, I know that kind of sigh.” Draculara’s voice hits his ears. “Love trouble huh?”  
Izuku finishes his move and slides into a stand from his kneeling on the stage floor and stops before answering. “What do you do when you really like someone but they don’t seem to like you back?” the question makes Daculara walk over, sitting on the stage edge and just listening. “I, I think they just see me as maybe a friend or something, I don’t even know about that. We’re just- . . .”   
“Classmates?” Izuku sighs, nodding, and when Draculara pats the spot next to her goes over and sit’s.  
“Listen Izu, I know that your entire class on one way or another thinks of you as their friend.”  
“But how do you know? Kiri-” she stops him.  
“He didn’t know saying that would affect you like this. Izuku they won’t know how much referring to you all as just classmates hurt you unless you tell them. But I know they think of you as a friend because every single one of them came over to check on you, even the ones who’ve you never even really ever talked to before. And why do you think this guy doesn’t like you?” Izuku starts and turns red before looking away as Draculara laughs a bit and Abby comes over.

“What is wrong?”  
“Gay crisis” are Draculara’s teasing words, Abby looks at Izuku.  
“And why don’t you just talk to this boy?”  
“I’m sure he’s straight, I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” he murmured quietly back.  
“You think, but you do not know, yes?” a nod from the angel “so talk to him, in the himalayas air is very thin, we cannot waste our breath. You talk to him and do what I have told you before.” Izuku smiles at bit and looks at the blue skinned woman with white hair. “Be blunt and get to the point.”  
“Yes, and if he hurts you we will teach him a lesson.”  
“It’s Todoroki” he giggled “I don’t think you can.”  
“He’s never met Abby when she’s angry.” Drculara points out.  
“I am full blooded ice user, his ice cannot hurt me and his fire cannot touch me. I will be fine, but you do this or we will make you.” Abby smiles and walks away as Draculara gives Izuku a hug before going upstairs to get ready for her first shift when the club opens in 30 minutes. Izuku clenched his hands into fists and nodded determinedly, getting his phone out and sending a text to his classmate to please meet him at a cafe near UA in 30 minutes.

Izuku sat in a chair at the cat cafe (the place was recommended to him by Shinso) while he waited for Todoroki, his ruffled wings the only sign of his nervousness. He chuckled as small cat, an older kitten, crawled under one on his wings, flopping on its back and pawing at it with sheathed claws. Izuku giggled and petted it’s belly while he kept his hand petting the one in his lap.  
“You’re so carefree, I wish I could be that relaxed, I mean how do you tell someone that probably just thinks of you as a classmate that you’re head over heels for him.” Izuku murmured to the kitten, who looked at him and opened its mouth.  
“Probably just like that.” the voice made Izuku start, blinking at the kitten with wide eyes. It wasn’t until a chuckle came from partially behind him that he realized it was someone else who spoke and he turned bright red when he got a glimpse of Todoroki behind him. He gulped and looked away.  
“Oh wow I’m sorry it wasn’t supposed to be like this I hope your not mad but I’m just thinking about how cliche this is and I’m sorry for bothering you you probably don’t even like boys and-” Izuku doesn’t stop his rapid rambling until Todoroki squats in front of him and covers his mouth. He notices Todoroki is blushing some, a small smile on his face.

“Calm down and stop talking please.” he looks somewhat apologetic and Izuku’s devastation must’ve shown on his face because Todoroki suddenly looks panicked. “Oh no did I do something wrong? I hope I didn’t hurt you, I’m kind of trying not to burst into a literal flaming homosexual right now.” Izuku blinks and moves Todoroki’s hands as he turns bright red.  
“Hom-, but I thought you and Yaoyozoru were dating, it’s one of the reasons I haven’t said anything yet.” Todoroki blinks before starting to laugh.  
“I shouldn’t be saying this but I feel like I can trust you, Momo and I have known each other for years, we’re super close yes but we’re both very gay. She’s got a huge crush on Jiro.” izuku puts a hand to his heart and sighs with relief.  
“Oh lord that feels good, I thought you were gonna end up being straight.”  
“No, but I thought the same thing when I told Momo thaaaa-mmmm” Todoroki turns quiet as Izuku gets a mischievous smirk and innocently tilts his head towards the boy in front of him.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”  
“You’re evil, I um, I told Momo that . . . I thought you were really cute on the first day of school.” the boy muttered, looking away and closing his eyes.

“Same here, I just didn’t tell anyone.” Izuku grabs Todoroki’s face and winks at him, moving in for a quick and sweet kiss before the two pink faced boys pull away.  
“So you want some coffee? Or I brought some of Jinafire’s special tea if you want to try that.”  
“I’d love some tea, would you like something to eat?”   
“Um, Shinso said they have really good cakes pops here.”  
“I’ll get us a couple to try, be right back Midoriya.” Izuku stops him.  
“So um, does this mean that we’re dating now?”   
“I hope so, I’d like that at the very least.”   
“Then call me Izuku!” the bright smile melt Todoroki’s heart and it shows on his affectionate expression.  
“Alright Izuku, call me Shoto. I’ll be right back.” Izuku smiles and nods, once Todoroki leaves to the counter he grabs his phone and sends a quick thank you text to Abbey and Draculara. He takes a careful bite out of the pink cake pop Shoto offered him and they both blushed as they smiled at each other.

Neither boy was ready to admit their new status to their class yet so it remained a secret the next day at school, only a shy wave shared between them when Todoroki walked into class and the day started. When Midnight came in to help them choose hero names everyone grew excited, Izuku thought about it and over the years he’d come up with several names he could go with, now he actually had to chose one. He looked at his wipe board and tapped his lip, smiling as he wrote down the one he wanted.  
“Anyright, is anyone ready to show their hero name?” Aoyama goes first and she helps him fix his hero name, shortening it. Tsuyu went with Froppy which everyone liked. Mina wanted Alien Queen and while Midnight wasn’t so sure about it, Mina went with it. He smiled when Todoroki went up, the name he chose was Himalayan Flame. They’d talked yesterday and he’d talked to his mother after the sports festival, who confirmed his himalayan heritage, so he’d decided to add that to his name to honor his heritage.

“Hmm, ice quirks originated in the himalayas did they not? You name is in honor of that?” Midnights asks, Todoroki nodding. “I like it, nice job.” he nodded and went back to his seat. Izuku decided to go next, raising his hand.  
“The Accepting Hero, Angel. I want to show people that everyone is cool in their own way. Anyone can be anything and be a hero in their own way. You quirk doesn’t define who you are, and I want to be there to show people that. Everyone has the choice for what to be and should be accepted, freaky flaws and all.” he smiled as Midnight aprooves his hero name and his classmates smile at him, some giving thumbs up. He sits back down and gasps, his eyes wide when he sees Bakugo using the hero name he’d come up with when they were children, Ground Zero.  
“Kacchan” he murmured when his old friend sat down.  
“Shut up nerd . . . it was a good name.” was the quiet answer. He smiled and stayed quiet, smiling and blushing that two of the most important guys in his life had used names he’d suggested. After everyone was done they were handed papers with the list of heroes who’d asked for them for their internships. Izuku smiled widely when he saw someone on his list, happy.

“Your face just lit up Deku, why?”  
“I got an offer from Hawks.” he grinned.  
“You’ve met Hawks?” Todoroki asks.  
“Yeah, a while back actually, he helped me with flying one time when I got a growth spurt in my wings and they got a lot stronger. I had a hard time flying and he helped me.” Izuku answered. “What are you gonna do Todoroki?”  
“I, I think I’m going to go with my father’s agency. I could learn to control my flames better.” he answered somewhat subdued.  
“Hmm, that just makes me want to go with Hawks even more.” Izuku grins.  
“I’m glad to see you two so close now! You got really distant during the sports festival Todoroki. I think it hurt Deku honestly, the way he looked.” Uraraka says happily, growing sad when she looked at Izuku who looked away, looking ashamed.  
“Yeah, I apologize about that. My father had gotten even worse, telling me a had to win so I could surpass him and stuff.”  
“Fucking bastard, I can’t believe he’s a hero.” Bakugo not so quietly muttered, the comment making Todoroki chuckle.  
“I think we can all agree that Endeavor is exactly what Izuku called him, an illegal burning piece of garbage.” Yaoyorozu says firmly.

“Speaking of the sports festival, Midoriya . . . what happened to you? You also got a bit more distant from us before it too.” Jiro asks, her voice concerned.   
“ . . . we’re classmates aren’t we?” some people open their mouths, confused, but Kaminari stops them and grabs Izuku up from his seat, pulling him into a hug.  
“It’s what Kiri said isn’t it? He referred to us as just classmates without thinking about it when we came to check on you after the USJ. That hurt you didn’t it?” he asked when he pulled away, but kept hands on Izuku’s shoulders. He nodded wordlessly. “We’re all friends, we care about you man, you should’ve told us how much that hurt you.”  
“I didn’t want to be a bother. I’ve barely even talked to all of you, I didn’t-”  
“Izuku” the sound of Bakugo using his actual name got everyone’s attention “you’re an annoying nerd who doesn’t know when to shut up. But you’re not a fucking bother so stop talking. We care about you, even when you’re not trying you basically light up the fucking room and make us all feel like we’re happier, and I will only say that once and will deny it so don’t go telling anyone else.” everyone laughs a bit at that. “Come here you idiot.” the gentle tone is new but Izuku goes over and hugs Bakugo, tears falling down his face as he shakes with quiet sobs.

“Man, bro I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about it and I made you feel awful. That’s not manly at all.” Kirishima apologizes.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know. But I do trust you all, I want to show you something. Can we go somewhere safe Mr Aizawa? No cameras and no windows?” Izuku asks, making the teacher blink and raise an eyebrow but he nods. The class silently follows their teacher and he speaks quietly to Nezu when they come across him. The small animal looks at Izuku who nods determinedly, then they all follow the principal to a room that is locked behind them. “You can’t tell anyone about this, not anyone, ever. Not unless I approve them first . . . my life depends on it.” they class grows shocked and scared, but they agree. He sighs and eyes go wide when a shimmering perfect white horn appears on his forehead.

The boy explains who and what he is, telling them all about what happened to him as a kid, as he hugs himself and his wings wrap around him like an extra form of protection.  
“Deku, I’m going to tell my parents, but I’m glad you didn’t come to us after that. We wouldn’t have been able to help much.” Bakugo says quietly. Izuku nods, rubbing the base of his horn.  
“I’m happy you trust us all enough to tell us this Midoriya, with your life.”  
“Being part angel, my entire life I’ve been able to sense if people are good or not. In a sense I can feel what’s in their heart. There were people when I was little that I wouldn’t go near because they didn’t feel good to me, my mom lost a couple friends that way. I love this class, it’s got so many good people in it. Heck, Todoroki has one of the best hearts here and that just makes him an angel in itself considering from the one time I met Endeavor that he’s about as nice as a cactus with a bitchy personality.” Izuku mutters the last part as a normal level and everyone laughs.

“So that brings up another question I have” Jiro smirks “are you two dating or something?” the two boys in question choke on their spit and turn red.   
“Knew it” Kaminari says as he and Jiro high five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that was clishe . . . clique? clishay? uuggggghhhhh, i can't spell without google. anyways, THAT happened. Izuku really trust 1A go show all of them his horn and tell them what he is. Their hearts but be very good if he's telling them that. wonder where this will go next, and also. Jiro, Kami, tht was supposed to be a secret you shippers! so much for keeping your relationship a secret! XD


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters updated in one day! wooo!

“Does everyone have their hero costume with them?” Aizawa asked, his class nodding. “Good, don’t lose them but don’t put them on. Now everyone say your goodbyes and find your trains.” the friends talk a bit in small group before one by one they split off. Tooroki and Izuku held hands, the latter giving a comforting squeeze.  
“I won’t be far, Hawks still works with Endeavor sometimes, even if he has a booming hero agency of his own now; besides we’re not too far away. Think you can handle your father until then?” Izuku asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
“I’m not sure, maybe you should come with me.” the other boy teases back as they stand in front of Izuku’s train which leaves before Todoroki’s.  
“I wish, but I already submitted to Hawks agency, I’ll see you soon, ok?” Todoroki nods and smiles and Izuku gives one more squeeze before getting on his train, settling down in a quiet corner and pulls his hood up and large sunglasses on to help hide his appearance, not feeling like being recognized right then.

He yawned as he walked into Hawks agency, it was getting late due to something wrong with the trains and he got stuck for three hours and still had to finish the ride that had an hour left. Then they had to wait nearly another hour to get off and the walk to Hawks agency was 30 minutes. He told the receptionist who he was and didn’t even get to finish his sentence when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Izuku! There you are! Geez I thought you get caught by a villain or something! You’re hours late what happened?” Hawks asked with a stern tone, the question a normal one but meaning something quite different from one angel to another. “I’m sorry, the train shut down for like, three hours, and then the ride was still an hour and it took another hour to stop and be able to get off. It was crazy, but no villains involved.” Izuku explained as Hawks lead him to his office, Hawks nodded his understanding.  
“So one of my side kicks has a schedule ready for you, you’ll be staying with me though. I’ll let you sleep tonight, but tomorrow we’ll be practicing a couple things in the skystream.” Hawks informed the young hero in training as he grabbed some things from his office and closed the door to his office. “We’re going to my house, there’s my boyfriend there but he’s safe though. He’s saved my feathers more than once honestly.” Izuku became more attentive at that news, that not only meant that they had someone who knew and would also know about Izuku, this could also mean they weren’t entirely on the right side of the law.

The walk was silent, Izuku leaned on Hawks, who wrapped a wing around him protectively as they walked to a nice but hidden apartment building. They walked inside and Izuku was suddenly very awake, his eyes shining with a gold tint as he looked at the heart of the person already in the place and approaching them. The black haired purpleish scarred man that came into view looked at Izuku as his eyes grew sad.  
“I’m sorry.”   
“Hmph, he really can see someone’s heart then. And it’s not your fault kiddo, my father is just a horrible person.” the man grunted to Izuku.  
“That’s a hell of an understatement Todoroki.” the man started and Hawks grinned. “I’m guessing Touya right? Shoto misses you.”  
“I can’t see him, not till I get rid of Endeavor. And I go by Dabi now.”  
“Ok, well I’m tired and I want cuddles and your warm so let’s go to bed.” Izuku grabs both men and pulls them with him to their large bed, Dabi getting in with him as Hawks changes before joining the two, Izuku already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HotWings cuddles with our little angel, sweet! And in this, Dabi isn't a villain. He's a vigilante, so no, he's not gonna attack Izuku or any of 1A. this is a short chapter since not much happens in it, but the next chapter will be exciting since another angel enters the scene! a oc, so it'll be a complete surprise.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new update, and since I never have an actual plan for what I write, lets see where this goes today. (no i did NOT originally put this in the summary box, you did.)

“No I’m not kidding, can you guys call the gang and get some dirt on him?” Izuku mutters into his phone as he does some paperwork the next afternoon after a morning patrol with Hawks.

‘I’ll call mom and see what she can do, she’s a licensed nurse so she can move over to where his mom is and get some dirt on him from her. The pups can go, they’re good at things like that. See you soon Izu, keep an eye out, people won’t like that this is coming to light, watch your back, we’ll have all this out in two days. Careful Izu.’ Clawdeen warns, Izuku replying quietly before they hung up, Frankie stopping her electicity she used to keep anyone from overhearing through the phone connection. He put his phone away in the back of his belt, focusing completely on the work in front of him.

“Hey Angel, what’s up?”

“Organizing some reports, rewriting a couple, inserting them into the system.” answers without looking up.

“And are you, like, enjoying that or something? Like you’re just so focused on it.” the feminine voice comments, Izuku moving some forms to the side that Hawks needed to read and sign, grabbing another report and started going over it as he answered again.

“I’m good at it and I’m can both focusing on something while holding a conversation. It’s a skill I’ve acquired over the years.”

“That’s cool, need a hand?” ‘So what kind are you?’ the switch to a voice in his head makes Izuku look up at the woman with brown hair with green highlights and silver eyes. She smiles at him and tilts her head to the side, her bangs showing a bit of the four pointed star on her forehead; He blinks, quickly gathering in his surprise and nods before going back to his work as they converse, she moved some files as they did so people couldn’t tell that they were talking, only working. It’s helped that she had the ability to speak telepathically so they spoke without fear in their heads.

‘Alicorn.’

‘Incredible, your kind are extremely rare, even among angels.’

‘What are you?’

‘I’m a Fey Angel.’

‘You are? Oh wow, I’ve only heard about the fairy type angels.’

‘Indeed, we’re not as rare of powerful, but it’s easier to hide what we are. The government doesn’t even know we exist so we can help the more visible of us. My family are forest keepers, our ‘quirks’ work in favor of that so we can hide who we find there. We offered that to Hawks, but he was quite insistent on staying in the world and becoming a hero, and look at him now. I was young then, only ten, but he inspired me so become a hero myself. I only got my license just last year but I’m glad to be able to work with him and a few others away from Endeavor.’ she spoke to Izuku, a soft smile on her face as she worked, the layered large leafed skirt she wore with the long bell bottom sleeves on her brown mini jacket pulled and held back by a white tasuki that matched the shirt she wore under the jacket.

‘It’s scary being found out, I wish I’d known about a safe place like that but I’m kind of glad I didn’t. I was almost caught by villains, but I found a family and people who’ve risked their lives to protect me. And now they’re doing it again for the sake of someone else that I’m close to.’

‘Who might that be Izuku Midoriya?’

‘Shoto Todoroki, he and his family have been through so much because of Endeavor and I don’t want him to have to suffer anymore.’

‘That’s a good thing, he’s abused and caused a fey to fall already, I and those I know will be more than happy to help you in bringing him down. I know some animal fey that can sneak into his house and protect the two siblings left.’

“You know I never introduced myself, I’m Sprite!” she speaks aloud again, turning to Izuku. He smiles back, relaxed in the presence of someone like him.

“Nice to meet you Sprite, I’m Angel.” they giggle at the secretly obvious names they used that basically screamed what they really were.

“Good to see you two are getting along, cause your patrols are with Sprite tomorrow Angel.” Hawks informs the two who hiss a yes while fist pumping or simply giving a small half shout of ‘HECK YEAH!’ respectively. Hawks grins and takes a few forms from Izuku with a scrunched up nose and goes to his office where another sidekick was waiting for him to make sure he did his paperwork.

“See you later Angel, I’ll grab you from the lounge once Rishka lets me free from her torture session.” Izuku and Sprite laugh.

“So I’m going on a patrol with Loli in less than an hour” Izuku muttered as he looked at his schedule, already having met the bouncy goth lolita hero earlier. “And after she said we can go shopping, hmm.” he muttered and unknowingly started taking notes on her quirk and how compatible their quirks and abilities were.

“Wow, that’s really in depth kiddo.” Izuku startles as he sees Loli smirking in front of him, black parasol in hand and deep purple hair in large ring curls down her back from the high pony tail they were in. “Come on, I want to go over those notes of yours before we leave but I need a snack or two, let’s talk in the lounge.” the boy grabs his notes and quickly follows her to the lounge, laying in one of the hammocks in the room as he started going over the basis of his notes as she made them some shakes and a couple snacks for the patrol.

“Wow, not bad for something you did unintentionally. Alright then, I’ll keep that in mind while you’re here. Now come on Angel, we’d best be off.” Izuku gets up, takes the fruity shake with a touch of something else he couldn’t quite place in it, takes the small pouch of food and puts it on his thigh under the white wrap before following the young woman.

By the time they got back both were worn, it had been a seemingly long patrol for them both. A purse snatcher had gone by near them and Izuku flew after the speedy male, Loli following while activating her quirk on him when Izuku had cornered him. The man had a time related quirk so when they got close he activated it on them and the fight between heroes and villains lasted much longer than it should have considering that the villain had no fighting skill whatsoever. It was when Loli finally got in a good hit with her quirk on him and trapped him in a fantasy that his quirk deactivated and they were able to apprehend him and return the purse. Outside the ‘bubble’ that his quirk affected it had only been a few minutes while inside it had been over an hour, so both heroes were already tired, but still having 30 minutes left in the patrol they endured. It was when the agency was in sight that both showed their tiredness. The two barely got to the lounge before collapsing, asleep near as soon as they did. That’s how Sprite found them, remembering that Loli had invited her to their shopping trip. She took a picture and went to grab Rishka, as fierce as the demon quirked woman was, she was a softie at heart and would love this. Loli had fallen face first onto the large hammock and Izuku was half curled up in one of the net hanging chairs, his wings wrapped around him as he slept and Loli snored lightly. Hawks ended up carrying the young boy to his house on his back, wing wrapped protectively around him. He would tell the boy of the change of plans tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! a brand new oc that's a fey angel that i bades her looks slightly off of Dollightful's human Leafeon so go look up a picture of her for reference. theres now apparently a whole forest of angels and THE ENDEAVOR TAKEDOWN IS NEAR!! first person to comment correctly who the fey angel Endeavor hurt before gets an oc cameo in an upcoming chapter and they can request a monster high character to show up! see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! and congrats to KitsunKi for guessing who Endeavor hurt! It's Toga! you'll find out what happened and meet the new monster high character next chapter with their oc's mentioned then they actually come on scene right after that!

“So Endeavor wants you to go with him to Hosu to try and catch the Hero Killer?” Izuku asks as he and Hawks fly through the air towards Endeavor Agency.

“Yes, and knowing him he’s taking his son along as well and I wasn’t going to leave you behind since your working for me so you and Himalayan Flame will both be there. I just hope he didn’t already start towards Hosu, otherwise we’ll both have to fly there in order to be there by nightfall.” Hawks says, flapping his red wings as small trickles and flickers of flames lick his wings and hair.

“I can handle a flight that long, but I’d need to rest and get something sugary or caffeinated to do it.” Izuku replies, a shimmering light green visor over his eyes as they flew along at a very fast speed. The two arrived at Endeavor’s Agency and when they found out he’d already left, both get large strong caffeinated drinks and a sugary pastry, taking their time and resting their wings before getting up and taking off again for the long flight to Hosu. Hawks had gotten Izuku a headset like his own and could fold up and sit on his thigh, but for now he wore it and listened to music, much like the larger angel did, as they silently took the flight to Hosu. when they got close, they both sensed the extreme fear and panic coming from the city. The two exchanged a glance and Izuku nodded, diving down and flying near the ground as Hawks went to find Endeavor.

The alicorn angel flew near the ground, looking around and listening for people who needed rescuing. He heard a familiar voice shouting and quickly flew towards it, only flying faster at the sight of fire from the somewhat hidden alley. He circled above and froze, the Hero Killer was closing in on Shoto who was protecting a downed Iida and another hero. Izuku flew down into a nearly vertical dive and twisted, landing on his feet and gave a powerful flap of his wings to push the Stain back.

“I-Angel wha-?” Shoto started and Iida started yelling at him to get away as he stood, locking eyes with Stain, giving a fierce glare.

“Your a Star Child.”

“I get what you’re doing and why you’re doing it, but I don’t agree with you’re methods.” Izuku snarled back at the villainous vigilante. 

“With what I’m doing the world will be a safer place for your kind.” Izuku looks down, his hair blocking his vision. His hair floats and his horn appears, the other hero the Stain had been after knocked unconscious before then.

“You have two options Stain, deal with an Alicorn Angel at full power, or surrender yourself.” he levels a steely cold gaze at the murderer. “The choice is yours.” Stain blinks, surprised, as Izuku’s classmates stare in shock as the natural greenette crosses his arms, his wings opened a bit protectively of the three behind his while he faces Stain and waits patiently. Stain moves quickly, Izuku grabbing his arm with a knife in it and slams him hard against the brick of the building next to him. 

“Hmph, not bad, I’ll turn myself in kid, but only if you get all the credit. I refuse for another false hero to take credit for my capture.” Izuku lets go of him and sighs, his horn disappearing in shimmering light as Izuku stumbles back, Shoto catching him.

“You ok?” Izuku nods in return, hearing people they leave the alley, the hero, Native, waking up as Iida is able to stand.

“Now you! What were you thinking?!” the pro’s stop, watching Izuku go off on the speed hero on the street with Shoto helping hold him and Native standing weakly with Stain simply waiting patiently, the only to notice the surprised pros. When he’s finished, Izuku huffs and looks towards the others and Stain is put into cuffs after giving them his warning of escaping if Angel didn’t get credit for his capture. Shoto smiles at Izuku as a screech echoes with yelling, Hawks struggling in the grip of a flying nomu that had him by the arms. Izuku gasps and flaps his own white and green ones, quickly stopping the over head nomu and making him drop Hawks. Izuku moves to dive after and help his mentor but the beast instead grabs him by the wings. The others yell out his name as Izuku cried out. It flew away from them as tears fell down Izuku’s face, his wings being stained by blood as it dug into his wings and broke some of his wing bones.

Something flew over the nomu’s head once more and it went down as a knife dug into its open brain. Izuku fell, him hitting the ground. He weakly looked up and looked at the panting Hero Killer, who’d taken down the nomu and saved him. The man panted and stood up, nodding to Izuku who was half trapped under the monster as everyone ran towards them. Stain was put into custody again and Shoto got the dead beast off of his boyfriend, Izuku whimpering when it rolled over one injured wing.

“Let me see him.” Hawks ordered, everyone moving aside for the normally laid back hero who looked ready to commit murder as he moved by Izuku to look at his wings. The boy had fainted after the moving of nomu and Hawks rubbed gently at the tear tracks on his face. He stood and despite his own injuries carried his student to an ambulance and sit with him in it. The entire time ignoring Endeavor much to his annoyance and surprise. Izuku’s wings weren’t damaged that much or badly, the bones were healed easily as was his inner wings, it had just been very painful. He would wake soon, when Shoto arrived and informed the winged hero of him staying in the room and Iida would join them once he was out of surgery, only then did Hawks get up and let the doctors take care of him, trusting Shoto to take care of Izuku while he was under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked how this chapter went! comment what you thought and leave kudos! see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long!!!! here's the next chapter with our monster high guest star, drum roll please, . . . Spectra Vondergeist! (ft her fiance) and the twin oc's Jaxon and Evelyne! along with a new cannon character that was guessed several chapters ago, the person that Endeavor hurt, Himiko Toga!

Izuku glared and started to get up, standing between the cat headed police officer and hai two friends.

"Just because were in training to be heroes, were supposed to act and be treated like them? We're kids, and even if we were adult heroes, were still people. We have emotions and people seem to forget that. Why are we getting punished for things we didn't do? Or for doing what were training to do?" Izuku continues to speak. "Iida was helping to save Native, Shoto jumped in to save him when he was downed, and I was thankfully able to diffuse the situation when I got there to help. So what's the problem here? Are heroes in training not allowed to act like heroes?" The police officers in the room looked ashamed after the verbal beatdown Izuku gave them. Manual and Hawks were snickering as Endeavor glared at the young Angel with more heat then his flames had. Some lay down of the law was said, but no repercussions to the teens. 

Shoto put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and gave a squeeze before he followed his father that night out of the hospital, already getting released since he had very few minor injuries. Izuku gave his speed friend a hug goodbye when he left that next afternoon, cuddling with the Phoenix hero that night.

"Sprite will come pick us up tomorrow with her sister to take us back to the agency. We'll just be doing paperwork tomorrow. Then after that the two of us will do patrols together again. You'll do yours with Sprite on your last day here." Hawks murmured to the smaller of the two who nodded into his chest, the only sign that he heard Hawks. The male pro hero chuckled before they wrapped their wings together instinctively and completely hid from view in the hospital room. As promised, Sprite was there bright and early to get the two. Izuku was put in the back with a girl his age in a large oversized hoodie that had it's good up and covered most of her face, short blue skirt barely visible under it, and tall brown boots. 

"So your the Alicorn Big Sis told me about. The girl turned her face towards him, the very dark back windows not letting anyone see inside as she pulled down her hood. Yellow eyes plummeted with curiosity and he hair was in two large but messy side buns.

"Izuku Midoriya, meet my little sister, Himiko Toga. Otherwise known as the vigilante, Mimicry." Sprite smiled in the rear view mirror.

"Your sad, broken. Can I ask what happened?" Izuku asked in almost a whisper.

" . . . Endeavor." She grimaced holding her shoulder. Izuku's eyes go wide and he snarls, pulling his phone out.

'Iz-'

"I want him down today!" He barked into the phone on speaker.

'Izuku what happened?! We've got a load of dirt on him and Mom talked to Rei for the first time last night but wha-'

"He took a Fey Angel's wings Clawdeen. I want this all on the news by this afternoon." A fearsome growl sounds from the other end and what sounds like the phone hitting the floor. Footsteps approach the phone before it's picked up again.

"Izuku Clawdeen just grabbed Clawd and stormed out of the house snarling. What happened?" Frankie asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm in the car with three other star children. One is Hawks, the other two are Fey Angel sister's and Endeavor took ones wings." 

'I have a cursing idol here somewhere.' Cleo said loudly.

'Now can I turn him to stone?' Deuce asked, a slight hiss to his voice.

"No, I want him to fucking pay for what he did.”

“I just got a text from Claudia, it says they’ve got all the dirt on Endeavor needed to take him down forever. It’s on a file she’s sending to you.” Draculara says loudly.

“Yeah, I just got it. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Are you actually going to take him down for me?”

“For everyone. He’s hurt everyone he touches unless the press will find out about it. His image is all he cares about.” izuku growls in answer to Himiko’s wavering question filled with hope. He put his phone of speaker again as he typed way.

“Izuku! Hello.”

“Is that the voice of Spectra Vondergiest I hear? From the magazine that’s published all over Japan?” Hawks asked, wide eyed as he and Sprite looked back at the angry greenette with wide eyes since the blonde hero had pulled over.

“That it is, why did yo- oh MY!” Spectra cries out. “I just got what you sent me. This is going to cause an uproar!”

“I want it published by tomorrow, all of it.” Izuku snarled, his horn half visible in how little control he had on his emotions at that moment.

“I’ll do it, Endeavor is a horrible person! Porter! Call Evelyn and Jaxon! We need them to meet up with Izuku and get a verbal report from Todoroki Shoto and Himiko Toga as well as the other Todoroki’s as soon as possible!” a male voice comes up from somewhere on Spectra’s end. A few minutes later after Spectra types away a voice comes back. “Porter will meet you two at Hawks angency in an hour to get a report from you guys. Then from what you said youself on the email to me Izuku, is Himiko’s sister with you?”

“I’m here, call me Asha.”

“Asha I’m gonna need you to contact every angel where you live about what’s about to happen and spart spreading the word about what’s he’s done to other’s besides just angels. Rumors and gossip will help detroy him just as good as published evidence will.”

“I’ll call mom as soon as we get to the angency.” Asha replies. Spectra bids farewell and hangs up. Izuku unbuckles Himiko and pulls her against him, she leans on his, tears falling from her eyes as she buries her head in his chest.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” she sobbed.

“I only wish I’d have taken what I’ve known for years and done something sooner. When we get there after the interns interview you will you let me see your wings?”

“Of course, but why?”

“Because I can grant wishes and I can heal by using blessings. There might be a chance I can heal your wings.” Himiko holds onto Izuku tighter, sobbing into his chest as she thanks him profusly. 

“But we can make this even better.” Asha comments, an evil smirk on her face. “We used to connect your blood related quirk to your blood red and golden wings and called your quirk Blood Fairy. We can take pictures of your back before Izuku tries to heal them and have photographic proof of what he’s done. Use a picture of mine as well and you’ve also got proof of what they’re supposed to look like.”

“We’re doing it.” Himiko replies as they pull up and into the agency parking lot.

“Time to bring this fuck down, I can’t believe I worked with him.” Hawks muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh that was wild, Izuku apparently has a mega temper! had no idea but here it is! and Himiko isn't a crazy ass ***** in this! amazing! Izuku now has another army of angel's of all types and here comes Endeavor's take down! WWQOOOO!!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! as promised yo! and we finally actually get to SEE Jaxson and Evelyne! I hope this makes you happy KitsuneKi!

Asha and Himiko walk into the room, green dresses with low cut backs on them and wings visible and blonde hair tied up. Hawks and Izuku growled at the sight, powers flaring up as Izuku’s horn showed and flames licked across Hawk’s wings and hair. Asha had long beautiful delicate green and gold flaring wings that shimmered in the light, fine strands of golden magic just barely showing in them. Himiko’s wings were still there, but tears and punctures were scattered across them, the right one torn near the base so it hung limply, clearly both were unusable. Porter Geist, Spectra’s fiance, had the white drop and light and camera ready. The sight made him purse his lips and frown deeply, his anger showing through his control. 

“Come on, the sooner we get these pictures done and sent to Spectra the sooner we’ll have even more evidense against Endeavor. The twins are currenlt split up, Jaxson’s with Todoroki right now and Evelyne is at their house interviewing Fumyumi Todoroki. They’ll have their accounts in soon so let’s do this.”

“Let’s bring him down.” Asha says coldly, letting Porter place her and take his pictures. Himiko was blushing in embarassment and shame during the whole thing, gulping nervously when Izuku walks up as soon as Porter backs off. 

“I’m sending Spectra all the pictures now. It only shows you both from just below the shoulders so there’s nothing to worry about when it comes to revealing your identity, you won’t be named, and we’ll say that Fairy is your quirk.” Asha nods gratefully, not looking away from Izuku talking to Himiko quietly. Himiko nods determinedly, making Izuku go full Alicorn form.

“Make your wish Himiko Toga.”

“I wish for my wings to be fixed and healed to what they once were and should still be.” Himiko says firmly, Izuku’s horn gloaws and her wings are envolped in white light and once it fades, Himiko’s wings no longer have the small tears and holes, but the right one is still completely useless. Izuku goes behind her and touches her wing with a glowing hand. The tear shines and starts to seal up. Almost as soon as Himiko’s wings are healed they start fluttering lightly, she raises them with wide eyes and traces of a disbelieveing smile on her face as her flaps her wings. “Oh my god” she whimpers quietly. “Oh my god they’re fixed. I- . . . I can fly again!” she laughs wetly, looking with wide star tear filled eyes at her crying older sister. Asha opens her arms to Himiko and they embrace meeting halfway in the air, laughing happily and crying. Izuku leans wearily on Hawks as they watch happily, letting the sisters fly around the heavily gaurded large room before they landed. Himiko and Asha bow to Izuku, both with huge smiles.

“Thank you Izuku, we will forever be in your debt. If you need any allies for a fight, know that you have us and everyone in our forest home ready to serve and help at a moment’s notice.” Asha intones seriously. Izuku only nods in acceptance, letting Himiko hug him gratefully. They separate and she leans back, still holding his hands.

“Thank you again, sO SO much. I will do anything you need any time you need it, just give me a call Izuku.”

“I will Himiko, you take care. And let’s just hope that I won’t have to bring you in someday for being a vigilantee!” both giggle, bumping hips before Himiko has to leave.

“Alright Izuku, full swing tomorrow, two patrols and lots of trianing.” Hawks grins as Izuku nods determinedly. And just as “promised”, the last three days of Izuku’s internship with his mentor was very tiring and draining, full of patrols around the city, training both in the day with sidekicks and Hawks, doing paperwork, and training with his powers at night in the astral realm that angels has access to. It didn’t get any better when on the next day half of Spectra’s magazine was full of everything Izuku had sent her, pictures, the stories from Fuyumi and Shoto, and Spectra, at the end, said that she would gave all the credit for the information to one person during a press conference.

Everyone was watching Spectra’s press confrence the day after it all came out with a full investigation into Endeavor already in full swing. Both of Spectra’s interns who interviewed the Todoroki children were talking about the interviews. Jaxson was talking about how traumatized Todoroki had sounded when speaking of what his father did to his mother who had tried so hard to shield all of her children, eventurally being driven to partial insanity and giving him his scar. His tone was an angry cold one, tense. His twin sister, Evelyne, talked about how Fuyumi was studying to become a doctor since she had so much experience with trying to heal Shoto of the injuries Endeavor gave him that really should have been taken care of an actual doctor. How she had been forced to watch everything that happened to her little brother from the sidelines where their father kept her as incentive to keep Shoto in line.

“This behavior is something unnacceptable and just because Endeavor is the number one hero by rank, especially since he’s supposed to be a hero, does not mean he is above the law.” Spectra excenuated her words, ghostly eyes staring right at the crowd of reporters. One raised their hand and she called on them.

“So just who was this person that gave you all of this information and dirt on Endeavor.”

“That would be a UA first year student I personally know very very well and have for years. He was basically raised by some of my best friends and is currently in s relationship with Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya.” the reporters burst into questions, asking quesiton after question about Izuku but Spectra refused to answer any about the boy’s personal life and reminding them that he was under age and that revealing that kind of info was against the law without his legal gaurdian’s permission.

The conference ended with Japan reeling, not only at all this coming out about and against Endeavor, but also that it was a simple young 5 year old who really noticed and dug up all this information. Heading home, Izuku went in a disguise as there were many many people who liked Endeavor and thought it wall all lies and basically wanted his hide. The majority agreed with him, but it was still dangerous for him.

“God, this is killing me. I won’t be able to go anywhere without wearing some kind of disguise.” Izuku muttered, annoyed. He was in a long pale pink halter dress, heeled sandals, a blode braided wig, his wings were painted bronze and red, and large white sunglasses were on his face with his things hidden in a new backpack and shoulder bag Himiko had gotten him. Arriving and walking into the apartment building was a relief, the guard reconizing him when he took his sunglasses off for a moment. Dropping onto the couch with a heavy sigh, Izuku had taken the wig off and dropped in the costume room and pushed his wedges off as he turned the tv.

_ “-is information given to Spectra Vondergiest by UA first year hero course student Izuku Midoriya is not only shocking to say the least, it MUST be untrue! Endeavor has saved so many people and has been our number two hero for years! There’s no way any of this is true!” _ the new anchor was saying, Izuku quickly changed the channel. Most everything on was about everything that came out about Endeavor and how Izuku was either a great upcoming hero or a lying bitch. Turning off the tv, Izuku decided to go the bar. Putting his wig back on he put a green cat ear headset on and walked out to go to the bar. Izuku walked straight up to the door and, even in his disguise, Duece easily reconized him and quickly let him in. Izuku walked over to Robecca at the bar counter and she gave him a coke with coffee and a shot of something in it. He sat at the counter and sipped it, headset around his neck.

“Hey cutie” Izuku looked at the man next to him out of the corner of his eye, the man was clarly drunk and it made his feather ruffle. His makeup, skillfully applied, made him look older than he really was so no comments about how young he looked came.

“Can I help you?”

“Sure, if you care to have a good time.”

“Sir I work here and that’s against the rules of this esablishment. I’m not performing tonight but that does not mean I don’t have the authority to escort you off the premises.” Izuku was so fed up with how people were reaccting to him that he was ready to kick this guy out already.

“Oh? That so huh, then why don’t you come give me a private performance. I promise it’ll be worth your time.” he whispered in his ear.

“CLAWD!” Izuku yelled, getting up and backing away from the man. The werewolf came over quickly, growling at the man and grabbing him by the uppar arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s breaking the rules and trying to get me to do things with him.” Clawd growls but Izuku makes him pause for a moment before taking the guy out. The man smirks, thinking that Iuku will let him off the hook, especially when Izuku whispers in his ear. “By the way douche bag, I’m a guy with a boyfriend, so fuck the hell off.” Izuku walked away and backstage after that, letting Clawd take care of the asshole. Turning and landing on his back on the red couch that he’d sat on with Clawdia the first time he came to the bar, Izuku took the sunglasses off and covered his eyes with his arm.

Cleo and Abbey were the first to end their shift and come into the room, finding the angel like that, fast asleep.

“There’s been so much against him and for him since all the Endeavor info came out, I can imagine how tiring that must be.” Cleo sighs, a soft smile on her lips as Abby grabs a blanket.

“He is a good person, but not everyone can like everyone so some people will hate him. We must try to protect him as best as we can.” Abby comments, Cleo nodding in agreement as Ghoulia comes into the room. “Endeavor is a bad person but because he is a ‘hero’ people ignore the bad and it does not matter. He has done too much that is against the law so Izuku took that role of bringing it to the public on himself no matter how much or how many hate him for it, that is just who he is so we must protect him.”

“He doesn’t go anywhere without someone to protect him.” Cleo adds onto Abby, Ghoulia pulls out her laptop and starts typing, making a schedual based around everyone and assigning people around days off or when they don’t have work to be with Izuku.

“Oh, good idea Ghoulia, I’ll talk to Bloodgood about implemepting this until it’s safe for him. We should try to include his classmates in the schedual too.” Ghoulia nods, taking the laptop to go see Bloodgood.

That morning was a rush, Izuku was told about the protection plan and was very appreciative of it, it meant he wouldn’t have to use a disguise every time he went out in public. The first day Jinafire had quickly claimed, and Bloodgood had spoken to Nedzu so they were allowed to escort Izuku directly to his classroom.

“Thanks Jinafire, I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll be back once school is over Izuku, stay safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Todoroki walks in and looks happy and determined “he’s saved my family, I’ll keep him safe.”

“Of course, good bye.” Jinafire walks out.

“You are so cool man!” Izuku startles at the shout from Kirishima right behind him, giving a high yelp while shooting up to the ceiling and staying there for a minute. He sighed out as the class giggled at him.

“You comin’ down any time soon?” Jiro asks, a grinning smirk on her lips and a playful tone in her voice.

“I hope so, but I think I’m stuck.” 1A only laughs harder at this. “It isn’t funny! I’m actually stuck!” Izuku whines, flapping his wings a bit and trying to pull himself from the roof. In his distress, his horn shimmered in and out of visibility. Izuku stilled his wings when Dark Shadow flew up to him and nuzzled his face before breaking the ceiling more and letting Izuku free. The boy landed next to Tokoyami and hugged him. “Thank you! At least you and Dark Shadow helped me, the rest of this class are traitors.” the bird headed boy chuckles and shakes his head.

“Even me Izuku?” Izuku turns to Todoroki with narrowed eyes. He holding onto Tokoyami.

“Even you Shoto, Tokoyami is the only one who cares about me.” he confirms, making Tokoyami smirk and Dark Shadow visibly preens and puffs it’s chest out.

“I know who doesn’t care about you, the idiots who still like Endeavor.” Momo says as she walks in. “You must be careful, there are many people who want to stop you.” her tone of somber and her eyes match it, but there’s a tiredness to her.

“You know someone who still thinks Endeavor is all that and I’m bsing and lying huh.” Izuku guesses.

Momo nods and sighs “My parents understand that he’s not a good person, but the rest of my family, my aunts and uncles who work in lines of my family’s company nearer Endeavor, think your full of it and are telling me to either make you admit the truth like a real hero would or are telling me to completely avoid you.”

“I’m sorry, what I did is probably splitting families apart, not just yours.” Izuku looks down and the look of pure sadness on his face makes 1A’s hearts break. 

He stops when a hand lands on his head and rufles his curls. “Don’t blame yourself problem child, it’s not your fault that they can’t see what’s right in front of them. You saved the right thing and in turn saved those who Endeavor has hurt the most, his own family.” Izuku looks up at Aizawa. “Don’t ever regret saving someone, no matter what they chose in the future.” the greenette with bleached hair smiles and darts under the hand, hugging Aizawa. “Yeah yeah, now go it down, you have things to do. We have guests.” hey all sit down and two people come in. A girl with long curly purple hair that faded into a tan ombre in black skinny jeans, net shirt, a purple cropped tank with a moon on it and black platform shoes. The male who walked in had shoulder length brown hair, pale pink pants, a white button down shirt with an unbottoned gray vest with white high top sneakers. They both had one brown eye and one purple eye, the girl has a brown right eye and purple left while the boy had brown left and purple right. The class immediately reconized them.

“This is Jaxson and Evelyne from Spector Report.”

“Thanks Eraserhead, ok, listen up. We’re going around school today and interviewing each class to see who’s actually spoken to Izuku, one of us has a truth quirk so they won’t be able to lie. We’re going to get statements from everyone about what Izuku is really like and try to get all this ‘he’s a lying such and such’ out of the way. Got that?” Jaxson gtes confirmation from the class. “Good, no one leave Izuku alone today, we don’t want someone trying something.”

“Already got that handled dumbass, do your job and hurry up about it.” Bakugo leans back in his seat, making Evelyne grin.

“You know it honey, we only came and told you to let you know that some people today even UA might not be happy, so be on the lookout. We’ll interview each of you at random times during the day fyi.” the two leave but they smile at Izuku before exiting. Mic takes their place for their english lesson for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride, but let's hope that report the siblings put out helped with all the anarchy against our little Angel.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Drakon? Do you mean Dragon?”  
“No, Drakon’s are like dragon’s, but Drakon’s are much older and more powerful. A Dragon Star Child would not be able to shape shift as large as Ryukyu does. Thier’s bite’s are also poisonous and they’re blood is like acid, it’s burn through anything, but I don’t know how badly that affects Star Children ones.” the restident expert on Star Children that wasn’t one said, Cleo smirks a bit haughtily but happily as she sits next to Deuce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . . . . . -__- . . . . . . .

“-and thus, Izuku Midoriya, after speaking to every one of the students who’ve held an actual conversation with him before, they had only good things to say about him. The Principle of UA, Nezu, even gave us the footage of the green haired hero in training from the entrance exam, which is the video below.” Claudia reads the new report about Izuku aloud two mornings later that was quickly posted to Spectra’s website with the video attached. Playing it on the TV, everyone from High Monster Bar watched as the zero point robot appeared in the mock city center and several students got caught under rubble. It showed them struggling until in a flash of white Izuku flew up the robot and slammed feet first into it’s head, pushing it back and letting a few students get away and held Uraraka loose as Izuku kept it’s attention. As it’s eye glowed, powering up, he let loose light beams from his hands and aimed it downwards, directly through the robot’s center but that also left him open to it’s last attack. The camera view changed to show Izuku on the ground, burnt and limp until Recovery Girl healed him. He sat up and the students thanked him, the last shot of him blushing and shying away from the attention.

“Wooo! Izu you did so good!!” Clawdeen exclaims as Clawd grabs the boy in a head lock and gives him a noogie as Izuku turns red and tries to pull away.

“That was seriously impressive Izuku.” Robecca offers, smiling. “You’re a wonderful young boy and they can’t deny that now. And the investigation into Endeavor is in full swing, he’ll be in jail for ages after this and everything comes out.”

“Hopefully he’s in jail forever.” Izuku muttered as Clawd let the boy go and someone swoops down and grabs him by his ankles. “HAWKS!” he grinned as the red winged Phoenix Angle smirked down at him and the Fey sisters flew in as well. Asha hovered by Hawks as Himiko flew down in front of Izuku’s face and grinned in his face, right side up but looking the opposite to the flushing boy to blood rushing to his head.

“Hiya Izuku!”

“Himiko!”

“We brought a friend or two!” she giggled as she put a finger to her lips and some people were brough in through the catacombs by Operetta. Dabi and two others Izuku and his friends didn’t know walked in. the star shaped star that looked almost like a slightly shimmery scar on Izuku’s forehead showed as he looked at them, wings held with enough tension in his upside down state to not be uncomfortable.

“Hi Dabi! Who’re you guys?”

“I’m from Asha and Himiko’s forest home.” she smiled, blonde hair and yellow slitted eyes that Izuku quickly reconized. “But I’m like you and Hawks.”

“You’re Ryukyu the dragoon hero!”

“And a dragon star child. This is one of my trainee’s, a UA student like you.”

“HI! I’m-”

“Hado Nejire! Third year and a member of UA’s Big three! You’re quirk is so cool!” they both start spitting off information excitedly, not thinking about how quickly they both spoke and that no one else could keep track of their conversation. “So you’re a Mer Star Child and Ryukyu is a Drakon Star Child?” Izuku and the bluenette young woman nods quickly.

“Drakon? Do you mean Dragon?”

“No, Drakon’s are like dragon’s, but Drakon’s are much older and more powerful. A Dragon Star Child would not be able to shape shift as large as Ryukyu does. Their bites are also poisonous and they’re blood is like acid, it’s burn through anything, but I don’t know how badly that affects Star Children ones.” the resident expert on Star Children that wasn’t one said, Cleo smirks a bit haughtily but happily as she sits next to Deuce.

“My blood is a bit acidic but not nearly as much as the true Drakon’s, though i do have to be careful with my bite.” Ryukyu mentions.

“Bloodgood can we go to the River of Stars tonight? All of us?” Izuku asked.

“Alright, but only if you’re careful Izuku.” the woman relents as Himiko and Izuku fist pump as Nejire lets out a “yeah!” and the adults just laugh. White with green feather, mane, and tail, Izuku galloped through the sky with the small fire covered in fire next to him towards the river of stars. The huge whiteish drakon waited there already and a young mer slashed and jumped out of the water, forehead star gleaming like a pearl in moonlight. Ryuko’s, she told the others they can call her by her first name, was a red jewel. Izuku’s was a pale blue with a skin colored tint with the points sticking out from under his horn base and Hawk’s had a gold crystal that shone with fain oranges and reds on his star.

“Izuku! There you are! Come down and swim with me!” Nejire laughs as she jumps up from the starry water and falls back in happily. Tilting his wings and whinnying, Izuku dives down into the bright liquid starlight and used his wings to swim with Nejire to the giant crab resting at the bottom with a golden statue of a young man with a gorgeous pitcher in his hands. Cancer and Aquarius, Izuku shook his head happily but turned back to go to the surface and tell Ryuko and Hawks (who’s name was Keigo, but he liked his hero name better than his real name so that’s what they all used) about it. Asha and Himiko had arrived and set by then and Himiko joined and fly, playing with Nejire and Izuku happily as she rode Izuku’s back through the water her fixed wings waving a bit in the water, slowly and shimmering, catching light from all around them. Meanwhile the adults all spoke and relaxed in their starry home in the heavens. All six woke a bit tired, but happy, energized, and feeling wonderful the next morning as the stars had faded with the riding sun.

When Clawdeen went to find pick up Izuku from school though after hero training, no one knew where he was. He’d gone during lunch to speak with Nezu but Nezu said he’d never asked to speak to the boy. Everyone was upset and split up to look for him, but over an hour later there was no sign of Izuku. Tsuyu and Uraraka returned from searching the area of tree’s Izuku liked to rest in on campus with a note and in tears. The note basically said don’t look for him because whoever took him knew exactly what Izuku was and tthat they would go after the other angels if he disobeyed him so they hoped everyone said their goodbyes.

“Izuku no! Someone . . . someone got Izuku and he was here! We were tricked!” Aizawa growled angrily as Nejire ran over from Mirio and Tamaki, the other two of the big three. She grabbed the note and pulled out her phone, ignore the other two.

“RYUKO! Someone Got Izuku and there’s a note! I know, get here fast! I’m calling Hawks next.” she hung up but was stopped by Aizawa.”

“Nejire what’s wrong with you?!” Mirio asked as she struggled angrily. Whipping her head to them, she glared and her bangs moved with the motion, showing the star on her forehead. “You’re being really weird, if something’s wrong we can-”

“You can’t help! One of us has been taken and we’re all being threatened, someone knows about us Mirio and if Izuku’s been taken, he’s not the only one who’s life is in danger. Forget the note said that they’ll come after us, they know what and who Izuku is to us. Is his life is in danger we will all react and hundred of lives will be lost. My life is currently in danger, Ryukyu’s, Hawks, so many people will die if we don’t get him back Mirio and I am not afraid to fight you if you try to stop me. That goes for you two Aizawa, let. Me. go!” her hair floated as she struggled in Aizawa’s bond, but it was Clawdeen who calmed the girl.

“Your a Star Child too Nejire! So stop it! Everyone will seee! Villains might be after you and you could die yes, but if the government find out who, what, you are you’ll face a fae much worse. Get hold of yourself damn it and trust that us monsters can and will help you all find Izuku. He’s like my son and I will not let him die or Fall so don’t lose yourself now.” Nejire stopped at the woman in her face and arms holding her biceps. But Aizawa lets them go and she takes a deep breath, gulping. 

“Mirio, Tamaki, I’ll tell you what I just said and meant later when it’s safe, but for right now this note needs to get to Ryukyu. If she can track down who’s scent is on this we could find a lead to Izuku.” she said as the drakon changes back while she lands at UA. Shoto shook and hugged Momo later as he cried. He’d been with Izuku until whoever had looked like Nezu asked him to leave and now Izuku was gone because he’d done as the villain said. High Monster Bar was closed for an entire week as everyone scoured the city, looking for their missing Star Child, their Alicorn Angel, for Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . so I kinda regret that . . . . . . . but plot s-
> 
> *crash*  
*explosions*  
*apporaching screams*  
*cat meowling*  
*Clawdeen lunges through broken wall with Katsuki and Shoto behind her*
> 
> "WHAT THE HOWLING HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!"   
I DON'T KNOW DON'T YELL AT ME!! IT'LL ONLY BE LIKE, A CHAPTER!!  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL US WHERE HE IS!!!"  
I CAN"T TELL YOU THAT! YOU GOTTA WAIT AND RESCUE HIM! AND STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!  
"But Izuku~" Shoto whimpers and pouts.  
don't you give me those damn eyes, you gotta get you provisional licenses before you can do shit so that aint gonna work. Better fucking hurry and get moving, he ain't gonna survive in that bastard's for hands. and he'll be safe sooner if you LET me do my fUCKING. JOB!!!
> 
> *annoyed, Clawdeen grabs both boys the the back of their shirt collars and drags them away, muttering about idiot authors and finding Izuku*
> 
> . . . sigh, good they're gone . . . I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY COULD DO THAT SHIT!!! AAHAHHHHHH!!!
> 
> so I'm still internally screaming but I'm working on fixing it so DON'T @ ME!!"


End file.
